Fight or Flight
by Wildnose
Summary: Fluttershy is zapped to the future; Queen Chrystalis has taken over Equestria. Will Fluttershy's friends reconize her or will she by acused of being a changeling imposter. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and Fluttershy crouched panting in front of Queen Chrysalis.

"I have to say I have enjoyed this quarrel, but I have to go," Chrysalis applauded then turned around her crooked horn starting to glow with magic.

Suddenly Fluttershy felt a sudden urge come over her.

"No," Fluttershy shouted and flew forward into Chrysalis' back causing her spell to go off. The rest of the mane six could only stare in horror as Fluttershy and Chrysalis were enveloped with a sphere of magic.

"Fluttershy!" called the mane six; Rainbow Dash charged forward as Fluttershy and Chrysalis began to fade only to pass through.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash called at the area the yellow Pegasus had been, no answer. Rainbow Dash turned to Twilight "what happened." Twilight glanced from the area to Rainbow Dash, but could only shrug helplessly.

"How can you just shrug," Rainbow Dash demanded.

"I don't know," Twilight explained.

"You don't know; you don't know," Rainbow Dash demanded stomping toward Twilight her sorrow turning into rage.

"Hold it, Rainbow, yellin' won't help here," Applejack intercepted, pulling Rainbow Dash back by her tail though she couldn't really blame Rainbow Dash for her sudden outburst. Losing Fluttershy was a crushing blow to all of them, but would be even more so for Rainbow Dash. Anypony knew that Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were pffs (pony friends forever) long before coming to Ponyville.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Fluttershy blinked her aqua blue eyes open to find herself alone. Fluttershy stood up all thoughts of sleep gone as she started to study her surroundings. From what she could tell, she was not too deep in the Everfree forest.

"Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy called out in a low voice. A rustle behind her caused her to jump with a small squeak and turn around.

"Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked no answer. Another rustle sent a shiver down Fluttershy. A pony came out of the underbrush causing Fluttershy to give a second squeak.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," the pony said soothingly. "Just who are you looking for."

"M-my friends," Fluttershy stammered, "fr-from Ponyville."

"I'll help you find them," soothed the pony. "Name's Charcoal."

"My name's Fluttershy," Fluttershy started but finished in a low whisper.

Charcoal walked up to stand beside her, "First let's get you back to Ponyville, then we'll look for your friends."

"Ok," Fluttershy whispered.

Not too far away a pair of eyes watched the two ponies from the tree tops. The Pegasus shook her head and shot off her perch and into the night sky.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy and Charcoal made their way through Everfree forest.

"That's my cottage," Fluttershy whispered to Charcoal then she had to take a second glance at her cottage. She could have sworn that her cottage didn't have a caved-in roof and ivy growing on it.

"What's wrong?" asked Charcoal.

"This can't be right," Fluttershy squeaked, as she started for her cottage. "Are you sure this is the way?"

"Positive." Charcoal said, causing Fluttershy to turn around as the colt's voice suddenly changed.

Fluttershy gave a small scream as Charcoal turned into a Changeling. Suddenly, a light gray Pegasus with a yellow mane flew clumsily through the air and slammed into the Changeling. The Changeling rose to its hooves only to have a second dark gray pony with a silver Mohawk-like mane Pegasus slam into it. The Changeling turned, but as it spread its wings to fly the first Pegasus landed on top of it with a crunch; within a few seconds the Changeling quit struggling and crumpled to the ground.

"Th-thank you," Fluttershy whispered.

"You shouldn't even have been here," snapped the second Pegasus. "Everypony knows Ponyville is a Changeling hive."

"Can it, Thunderlane!" ordered the other Pegasus who came up. "Maybe she didn't know."

"What's your name?" asked the Pegasus.

"Fluttershy," Fluttershy whimpered.

"Fluttershy," Thunderlane sputtered. "How do we know you're not one of the Changelings."

"If she was a Changeling wouldn't she have already flown off," reasoned the other Pegasus.

"How can you believe that this is Fluttershy? Everypony knows she's dead," Thunderlane argued.

"I am, Fluttershy," Fluttershy said with a little more volume than intentioned. The two Pegasi turned to her; Fluttershy slunk back hiding her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Fluttershy whimpered.

"She has to be Fluttershy," reasoned the first Pegasus.

"I still say she could be a well trained Changeling," Thunderlane argued.

"If she is then Lieutenant Applejack will know," said the other Pegasus. _Lieutenant Applejack_, Fluttershy thought to herself. Surely she hadn't been gone that long.

"Is that really wise?" Thunderlane asked.

"That was an order!" snapped the other Pegasus. "Am I clear, Thunderlane!"

Thunderlane sighed, "Affirmative, Sergeant Ditsy Doo."

"Come, Fluttershy," Ditsy said.

"Ok," Fluttershy whispered. _Ditsy a Sergeant, of what_, Fluttershy thought to herself as she took in step beside the gray Pegasus. The three Pegasi spread their wings and shot off into the sky. Tears dropped from Fluttershy's eyes as she observed the destruction of her home; Ponyville was dark and rundown. Ditsy and Thunderlane flew into the Everfree forest soaring through the trees pulling to a stop in front of a cliff. Ditsy walked up to the rock wall and tapped her hoof one soft one hard then two soft and one final hard knock.

"Prove it's you, Ditsy," said a voice behind the rock.

"I love muffins and I crashed into you yesterday," Ditsy said. A mystical light surrounded Ditsy, Thunderlane, and Fluttershy, and then they were inside a surprisingly well lit and kept cavern.

"Who have you brought back with you, Ditsy?" demanded a pale green unicorn, her horn glowing.

"She claims to be, Fluttershy," Ditsy explained.

"And you believe her," asked the unicorn.

"Of course not…" Thunderlane started.

"I think she is a Pony, but whether or not she is, the actual Fluttershy, I'm not sure so I brought her here to make certain," Ditsy explained.

"Bring her," stated the unicorn. Ditsy nodded and she turned to Fluttershy and nodded for her to follow the unicorn. As she followed, Ditsy took up the rear.

Thunderlane started to follow, but a second unicorn stopped him, "Just her and Ditsy."

Thunderlane sighed and walked off the opposite direction, to the mess hall.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy made her way to a set of double doors

The unicorn turned to Fluttershy, "Wait here." Fluttershy swallowed her fear and stood up. _What am I afraid of_, _they are my friends? _ Fluttershy turned, catching Ditsy's eye.

"Um, I was, just wondering, what happened here?" Fluttershy asked then turned her head. "If you don't mind that is."

"We don't like to talk about it," Ditsy said looking away.

"Applejack awaits you, _Fluttershy_," said the unicorn, walking out of the room. Was that sarcasm in her voice?

"A-applejack," Fluttershy stammered as she pushed through the door. Applejack had her back to Fluttershy; her braided mane was shortened to just below the rim of her old hat.

"Lyra tells me ya claim to be Fluttershy," Applejack turned to face Fluttershy. Horror gripped Fluttershy as she gazed at Applejack; a long scar etched its way across Applejack's face from just below her eye to her jaw bone.

"A-A-Applejack," Fluttershy squeaked again.

"Ah watched Fluttershy disappear thirteen years ago," Applejack growled with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

_Thirteen years, I've been gone that long. _ Fluttershy thought as she stammered "I-I."

"W-what happened to Chrysalis?" Fluttershy whimpered, surely Applejack would remember what happened.

"Unlike Fluttershy, Chrysalis returned and took over Canterlot," Applejack said with grit in her voice. "Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Ah all tried to defend Ponyville, but the Changelings quickly overwhelmed our numbers and were forced to flee."

"What about Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked. Fluttershy's words caught Applejack and caused her to pause and blink a little.

"Fluttershy?" Applejack asked, stepping toward the yellow Pegasus. Fluttershy let out a squeak as Applejack took Fluttershy in an embrace of friendship.

"Fluttershy," Applejack whispered tears streaming down her face. "We thought we would never see ya again."

"I'm sorry," Fluttershy whimpered.

"What are you sorry about? Ah never should 'ave doubted you," Applejack said, releasing Fluttershy.

"I didn't mean to leave so long," Fluttershy whimpered.

"Ah, know now that it wasn't your fault," Applejack said, embracing Fluttershy again.

"Where are the others," Fluttershy whispered.

"Pinkie Pie is our alarm do to her Pinkie sense and warns us if trouble is coming," Applejack explained. "The Cutie Mark Crusaders are our scouts, Rarity designs our defenses, and Twilight is our leader and keeps us on our hooves."

"What about, Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked, though she had a hunch of what the answer was going to be.

Applejack turned away before answering, "Rainbow… isn't here anymore; she was angry that Twilight couldn't find a solution and left to find you. We all hoped that she would return, but it's been thirteen years and she hasn't come back."

"R-Rainbow's g-gone," Fluttershy whimpered, suddenly feeling hollow as if a part of her had vanished.

"We wanted to go after, but it wasn't long after she left 'til Chrysalis came back," Applejack explained placing a hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder.

"R-Rainbow's gone," Fluttershy repeated and started to back out of the room.

"Fluttershy, wait," Applejack called, but Fluttershy had already exited.

"Where are you going?" Ditsy asked as Fluttershy past her.

"I going to find Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy said with a determination that even made her stop and think about what she had said.

"Rainbow Dash won't be easy to find, I've tried," Ditsy warned, trotting up to the yellow Pegasus.

"Rainbow, is my friend and is out looking for me, so I should do the same," Fluttershy said with a rare harshness.

"I didn't say I had given up," Ditsy insisted. "I will come with you."

"You'll just waste your time," called a voice turning Fluttershy to see Thunderlane.

"W-what do you mean," Fluttershy asked.

"Rainbow Dash has been gone for years, and she's probably dead," Thunderlane said.

"Don't say that," Fluttershy whimpered. "Rainbow isn't dead."

"I wish as much as anypony that Rainbow Dash was here with us, but I can't help the thought," Thunderlane insisted.

"Thunderlane, shut it," Ditsy ordered then turned back to Fluttershy who had tears in her eyes. "I will help you find Rainbow Dash."

"Me too," called a very familiar voice. Fluttershy turned to see Scootaloo bounding up to them. Fluttershy had to blink at first. Scootaloo looked much older than she once had and the biggest difference was on her flank. Scootaloo had a cutie mark.

"Not you too," Thunderlane groaned.

"Why shouldn't I," Scootaloo protested. "Everypony says to wait for Rainbow Dash to return, but now when they are actually looking for her, I have to stay behind."

"You can't leave without orders, Scootaloo," Thunderlane snapped. Scootaloo glared at Thunderlane whose gaze dared her to argue.

"You can come, Scootaloo," Fluttershy said.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Fluttershy," Scootaloo said bounding over to her.

"You can't do that," Thunderlane protested, stomping over to Fluttershy. "One of military rank has the right on who can go."

"I say she can come," Ditsy said, stepping in between Thunderlane and Fluttershy.

"Then you're as mad as they are," Thunderlane growled, staring Ditsy down.

"Aren't we all," Ditsy retorted and she turned to leave.

"You will never make it past Everfree forest," Thunderlane warned.

"Then that is our fate," Ditsy said and turned back to Fluttershy.

"Let's go," Ditsy said.

"R-really," Fluttershy whispered.

"Yes," Ditsy said and the three Pegasi began to walk away.

"Alright fine," Thunderlane snorted then he took in step beside Ditsy.

"What are you doing," Ditsy demanded turning on Thunderlane.

"It's madness, but if we can find Rainbow Dash it will be worth our time," Thunderlane said. "Besides, a group of four has better odds."

Ditsy nodded her head with a slight smile and turned and continued down the hall. Soon the Pegasi reached a solid rock wall Ditsy felt along the wall and pulled a stalagmite and walked through the wall.

"After you, Fluttershy," Thunderlane said politely. Fluttershy smiled weakly and stepped through the wall. As Thunderlane stepped through the wall and pushed a rock in closing the portal.

"Hey," came Scootaloo's muffled shout and pounding could be heard followed by. "It's not fair."

"Sorry, Scootaloo, but you'd just slow us down," Thunderlane called.

"What did you do?" Ditsy demanded, marching up to the dark gray Pegasus.

"Come on we are burning daylight," Thunderlane said and he walked past Ditsy.

"I want to help," came Scootaloo's cry.

"This journey is for grown ponies," Thunderlane called turning back to the rock face.

Ditsy forced her face into Thunderlane's, "Next time you inform _me_ before you do something like that."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

A changeling crashed into a tree but was quickly replaced by three more. The Pegasus blew her silver mane out of her magical blue eyes as the changelings surrounded her.

"Come on! Is that all you've got; how do you hope to defeat me?" challenged the Pegasus. "I amWeaving Silver, second-in-command of the Frontier Aces."

"How many of us can you defeat before you tire," hummed the changelings. "Just let us have the young ones, and you will live." Weaving Silver turned to the two fillies behind her; she had heard their cries for help when she was flying over Everfree Forest. The fillies were terrified out of their minds, and Weaving Silver could see some of herself in the fillies' eyes.

"You don't know me very well then," Weaving Silver shouted back at the changelings.

"Then you will die," hummed the changelings. Weaving Silver prepared to fight to the death, but Weaving Silver heard a sound that made her heart rejoice.

"For, Equestria," called a voice and a cyan blur zoomed from sky, as the Pegasus landed rainbow light and knocked changelings off their feet.

Stretching her wings the cyan Pegasus spun around catching a changeling in the face with her hind-hoof. Flipping forward, the cyan Pegasus slammed a second changeling to the ground with both hind-hooves. Weaving Silver smiled then spun around catching a changeling in the face with a back-hoof. A changeling grabbed Weaving Silver from behind, and a second charged in, but the cyan Pegasus slammed into the changeling and drove it to the ground. Weaving Silver slammed the back of her head into the changeling's face and grabbed the changeling's head. Weaving Silver flipped the changeling over her back and onto the ground. The cyan Pegasus flew past Weaving Silver and slammed into another changeling.

"Go!" shouted the cyan Pegasus as she sent another changeling flying. "I'll hold them off."

"I can't just leave you," Weaving Silver protested.

"I'll be fine," shouted the cyan Pegasus as two changeling's leaped on her back. Weaving Silver was about to refuse again, but from under the pile of changelings the cyan Pegasus growled, "Get the fillies out of here!"

Weaving Silver gave a small nod, "T-thank you." Weaving Silver turned to the two fillies behind her and scooped them up and flew into the sky.

"All right, now I don't have to hold back," the cyan Pegasus growled thrusting upward and drove the changelings off her with a rainbow blast.

The cyan Pegasus caught a changeling that flew toward her, and used the changeling's momentum to send the changeling hurling into two more changelings. The cyan Pegasus flew into the air, catching a changeling in the jaw, and launched it upward with the force of lightning. The Pegasus spun around and launched another changeling two the crowd of changelings below, then she scanned the crowd of changelings that had grown to twice as many as when she started.

"Later," shouted the cyan Pegasus, giving a small salute, and crouched down in mid-air. As the changelings charged forward, the cyan Pegasus launched upward in a blast of rainbows crashing through the barrier of changelings and into the free sky.

Weaving Silver flew over Everfree giving a glance over her shoulder. The fillies still held tightly onto her back. Weaving Silver slowed to a stop and descended into the forest.

"I think we lost them," Weaving Silver told the fillies. 'A_ll thanks to that cyan Pegasus_,' Weaving Silver murmured to herself. "I didn't even get her name," Weaving Silver said aloud.

"Name's Rainbow Dash," said a voice. Weaving Silver looked up to see the cyan Pegasus hovering above her. Weaving Silver dropped into a crouch and buried her face in her hooves.

"The Rainbow Dash, bearer of the Element of Loyalty, and only known Pegasus to perform a Sonic Rainboom," Weaving Silver choked in awe; as a filly she had idled Rainbow Dash.

"The one and only," Rainbow Dash said swooping down to Weaving Silver. "You seem to know a lot about me."

"I don't think there's a filly Pegasus that doesn't," Weaving Silver said, still burying her head in her hooves.

"You seem to put up quite a fight. What's your name?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"W-Weaving S-Silver," stammered Weaving Silver as she lifted her head.

"Take a breather, Weaving," Rainbow Dash said. "I'm a Pegasus just like you." Rainbow Dash turned her head to scan the trees for Changelings.

"Yes…," Weaving Silver trailed off, "but you're the Rainbow Dash. I heard you had disappeared." Rainbow Dash seemed to stiffen at these words.

"I didn't disappear," Rainbow Dash snapped suddenly. "I've just been away for a while. Looking… for…," Rainbow Dash's voice trailed off as she gazed down at the ground. Weaving Silver stood blinking at Rainbow Dash. She hadn't expected such an instant outburst.

"Oh," Weaving Silver murmured half to herself with realization, "You've been looking for…"

"Have you found her."

"No I haven't and nor have I given up," Rainbow Dash snapped again.

"I uh, thank you for helping me back there," Weaving Silver said, realizing that this particular subject seemed to have a negative effect on Rainbow Dash.

"Don't mention it," Rainbow Dash said with a faint smile. "I would have done it for anypony."

"So, what's your story?" Rainbow asked. "What brought you out here?"

"Well, I am the second in command of the Frontier Aces," Weaving Silver answered. "I was patrolling the skies when I saw these two fillies running for their lives," Weaving Silver said, nodding at the two fillies beside her, who managed weak smiles.

"This is Windy and this is Twister," Weaving Silver said, motioning to the fillies in turn.

"Why did they give you a chance to live?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I guess the fillies were what they really wanted," Weaving Silver answered unsurely. "I suppose I should escort them home."

"I'll help you," Rainbow Dash offered. "In case you run into anymore changelings."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Fluttershy, Ditsy Doo, and Thunderlane flew through the forest Ditsy looked back at Fluttershy; the yellow Pegasus hadn't said much since they left the base.

"You ok, Fluttershy," Ditsy asked.

"Yeah," Fluttershy whispered "I never imagined that there would be so much change."

"Well you disappear for thirteen years change happens," Thunderlane said.

"I never meant to disappear," Fluttershy snapped suddenly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Thunderlane said apologetically.

"It's ok," Fluttershy whispered sounding more like herself.

"Dive," Ditsy announced suddenly. Thunderlane dove down toward Everfree taking Fluttershy with him. From beneath the trees the three Pegasi watched as a squad of changelings flew over head.

"I've never seen so many changelings out this far," Thunderlane exclaimed. Suddenly the three Pegasi stiffened as they spotted movement in the undergrowth. All three Pegasi stared in astonishment at the figure who stepped out of the undergrowth.

"Scootaloo," exclaimed Ditsy and Thunderlane, the orange Pegasus stepped forward glaring defiantly into Thunderlane's eyes.

"Yeah, I followed you," Scootaloo stated "so what."

"Go home," Thunderlane ordered.

"I will not," Scootaloo protested "you can't make me."

"Oh, can't I," Thunderlane growled stepping forward menacingly.

"I'll tell Twilight you didn't let me come," Scootaloo stated.

"Why you little," Thunderlane growled taking a step forward. Ditsy suddenly stepped in front of Thunderlane glaring into his eyes.

"I'm sure Rainbow Dash won't appreciate it if she hears you dared to lay a hoof on her number-one admirer," Ditsy said in a mild tone. Thunderlane glanced from Ditsy to Scootaloo who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright," Thunderlane grumbled then glaring at Scootaloo again "as long as you do what we tell you."

"No problem, Thunderlane, I will do whatever you say" Scootaloo said cheerfully.

"And I will believe anything," Thunderlane grumbled as he turned away. Scootaloo smiled at took step in between Ditsy and Fluttershy.

"I'm glad you're with us, now," Fluttershy whispered "it's a little of Rainbow Dash." Thunderlane stiffened as Fluttershy's words cut him like a sword; for he missed Rainbow Dash a lot more than he was showing.

"We'll find her," Thunderlane promised, blinking away the water that came to his eyes.

"Thank you, Thunderlane," Fluttershy whispered.

"Don't thank me yet," Thunderlane growled "we have company." Just a little ways ahead three Changelings stepped out of the brush.

"Scootaloo get behind me, now," Fluttershy ordered.

"There are some behind us too," Scootaloo warned. Fluttershy turned around and stepped in front of Scootaloo facing the two Changelings that came up behind them.

"Looking for me," asked a Changeling speaking in Rainbow Dash's voice.

"Stop it," Fluttershy whimpered.

"How are the others," asked the Changeling.

"Stop it," Fluttershy screeched suddenly; Fluttershy flew forward slamming into the Changeling sending them tumbling through the bushes.

"Fluttershy," protested the Changeling as Fluttershy's hoof collided against the Changeling's muzzle.

"Fluttershy, stop," protested the Changeling turning into Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy halted mid-strike trembling.

"No!" Fluttershy screeched slamming both hooves down on the Changeling's chest.

"Ack," gasped the Changeling in pain, as ribs cracked under Fluttershy's hooves, its head lulled back gapping its mouth open in a silent yowl. The Changeling rested its head on the ground before the light left its eyes and turned back into its normal form. Fluttershy stepped off the Changeling and backed away in terror.

"Fluttershy," Ditsy called.

"Fluttershy," Thunderlane greeted as he bounded over the bushes toward her "I found her, Sergeant."

"I-I… I killed it," Fluttershy whimpered as she crouched over the Changeling.

"I know it's hard with the first one," Thunderlane said knowingly.

"Fluttershy," Ditsy exclaimed "are you ok."

"I-I," Fluttershy whimpered still gazing at the Changeling.

"It's ok, Fluttershy, you'll be fine," Ditsy said soothingly almost like a mother. Fluttershy sniffed then turned to Ditsy.

"W-where's Scootaloo," Fluttershy stammered glancing around.

"That's our problem," Thunderlane explained.

"What is it," Fluttershy asked.

"Scootaloo is missing," Ditsy explained with a sigh.

"What," Fluttershy exclaimed and dashed through the bushes and began searching for the orange Pegasus.

"We have to find her," Fluttershy demanded scrambling through the bushes.

"We can't go looking for her and Rainbow Dash," Thunderlane insisted.

"Then I will go myself," Fluttershy snapped.

"You can't go by yourself," Ditsy protested.

"I can and no pony is going to stop me," Fluttershy insisted.

Ditsy let out an even sigh "I won't stop you Fluttershy, I will support you every step of the way."

"As will I," Thunderlane insisted "Scootaloo may be a pain in the tail at times, but she is still just a filly , I'd hate to think what the Changelings would do to her."

"Then me must go, now," Fluttershy insisted.

"Let's go," Ditsy announced then the three Pegasi launched into the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Oh, thank Celestia," exclaimed an earth pony charging forward as Weaving Silver and Rainbow Dash landed in front of a cottage.

"Windy, Twister, don't you ever wonder off like that again," exclaimed the earth pony.

"We didn't wonder off," Twister protested.

"No excuses; go in the house, now," the earth pony ordered.

"Thank you, I've been out of my mind looking for those fillies" the earth pony said turning to Weaving Silver and Rainbow Dash.

"It was no problem, ma'am," Rainbow Dash said with a nod.

"Would you like to come in," offered the earth pony turning to the cottage, "I must thank you."

"Of coerce," Rainbow Dash started walking forward.

"Hold it, Rainbow Dash," Weaving Silver interrupted.

"What," Rainbow Dash asked half heartedly walking forward.

"Stop," Weaving Silver exclaimed moving to block Rainbow Dash's path.

"What's gotten into you," Rainbow Dash protested.

"I don't trust her," Weaving Silver insisted.

"What," Rainbow Dash exclaimed "she's just a pony."

"She's a Changeling," Weaving Silver insisted.

"How do you know, we just met her," Rainbow Dash asked.

"I can tell," Weaving Silver insisted.

"Do you have any proof," Rainbow Dash asked; suddenly two distinctive screams sounded from inside the cottage.

"That was the fillies," Weaving Silver exclaimed zooming forward and crashed through the door. The two fillies were suspended in the green hue of Changeling magic.

"Not a step further," hummed the Changeling.

"Let them go," Weaving Silver shouted. Rainbow Dash crashed through the roof and zoomed toward the Changeling but bounced off a shield. Another Changeling landed in front of Rainbow Dash horn glowing with magic.

"No," Weaving Silver shrieked and flew in front of Rainbow Dash intercepting the magic blast. Weaving Silver grimiest as the magic surrounded her in a magical binding.

"Weaving," Rainbow Dash exclaimed slamming into the Changeling sending it crashing through the wall and Weaving Silver collapsed to the ground. Rainbow Dash stared in horror as the Changeling flew away with the two fillies. Rainbow Dash stood protectively over Weaving Silver's body as more Changelings entered the cottage.

"Come on, Weaving," Rainbow Dash ordered draping Weaving Silver over her shoulders "we're leaving." Rainbow Dash shot off through the roof and into the sky.

"Why does this keep happening," Rainbow Dash grumbled to herself; first Fluttershy then the fillies.

Weaving Silver woke in the Everfree forest. Weaving Silver stood up and instinctively studied her surroundings.

"Good you're up," Rainbow Dash's voice sounded from behind Weaving Silver.

"Where are the fillies," Weaving Silver asked.

"The Changelings took them," Rainbow Dash reported.

"Why didn't you go after them," Weaving Silver demanded.

"The Changelings would have killed you," Rainbow Dash informed "I wasn't going to let the Changelings take another pony."

"You should have left me and saved the fillies," Weaving Silver retorted.

"I only did for you what you did for me back there," Rainbow Dash stated "you could have let the Changeling blast me and saved the fillies."

Weaving Silver sighed "you would have died from the blast."

"Yet you didn't," Rainbow Dash insisted "how do you explain that."

"I haven't been able to explain it to myself, but I have always been resistant to Changeling magic," Weaving Silver explained.

"Well, I'm just relieved to know you have my back, Weaving," Rainbow Dash informed.

"Me too, Rainbow" Weaving Silver acknowledged with a small nod.

"Now let's go and rescue those fillies," Rainbow Dash announced. Weaving Silver nodded in agreement relieved that Rainbow Dash didn't push any further on the subject as they took into the sky. Rainbow Dash and Weaving Silver flew through the sky until nightfall. Weaving Silver pulled to a sudden stop.

"Keep the fillies quiet," hummed a Changeling.

"What is it," Rainbow Dash asked flying back to Weaving Silver.

"The Changelings are down there," Weaving Silver reported motioning downward.

"How do you know," Rainbow Dash asked suspiciously.

"I can hear them," Weaving Silver replied then dove downward. Rainbow Dash followed and they entered the trees below. Weaving Silver landed on top of a Changeling driving it into the ground. Rainbow Dash landed behind her sending three more Changeling away in a blast of rainbows. Then the struggle was over as five Changelings lay motionless.

"Rainbow Dash," called a familiar voice. Rainbow Dash turned to see her number one admirer bound to a tree next to the other two fillies.

"Scoots," Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Rainbow Dash it's so good to see you," Scootaloo exclaimed as Rainbow Dash sprang her bonds. Rainbow Dash stared at Scootaloo, that last time she had seen the orange Pegasus she had been half the size.

"Thank you, Weaving," said the two fillies.

"How long have you been here, Scoots," Rainbow Dash asked.

"Since this afternoon, the other fillies were brought here a few hours ago," Scootaloo explained.

"Twilight let the Changelings take you," Rainbow Dash asked.

"No I was out here with Fluttershy," Scootaloo explained.

"Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash exclaimed "you found her."

"Sergeant Ditsy found her yesterday," Scootaloo explained.

"Derpy, how'd that clumsy old mare manage to become a Sergeant," Rainbow Dash said with a grin.

"Rainbow Dash," Weaving Silver warned in a low voice. Rainbow Dash grabbed Scootaloo and flew up into the trees with Weaving Silver.

"I tell you I heard a sonic Rainboom," whispered a voice below.

"That could have been any sonic boom," replied a second voice. Relief flooded into Rainbow Dash when she recognized the voices below.

"Derpy," Rainbow Dash said dropping to the ground.

"Rainbow Dash," exclaimed the pony Rainbow Dash had searched endlessly for thirteen years.

"F-Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash stammered.

"Hold it, Fluttershy, she could be a Changeling," Thunderlane warned.

"You wouldn't be standing if I was a Changeling, Thunderlane," Rainbow Dash replied.

"So you're Fluttershy," Weaving Silver asked dropping to the ground.

"Who's this," Thunderlane demanded.

"She is Weaving Silver," Rainbow Dash replied. Suddenly Weaving Silver grimiest as her mind opened.

"Weaving Silver," hummed the voice of dread.

"What is it," Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's Chrysalis; she's in my head," Weaving Silver exclaimed.

"It's been a long time, Weaving Silver," hummed Chrysalis' voice.

"She's coming," Weaving Silver exclaimed "we have to leave now." Suddenly Chrysalis landed in front of them.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, ponies," Chrysalis said and everypony, except for Weaving Silver, was surrounded in a sphere of magic.

"Let them go," Weaving Silver demanded flying in front of Chrysalis.

"You wish to save their lives, Weaving Silver," Chrysalis asked.

"Yes I will do anything," Weaving Silver begged "take my life."

"No I have a better idea," Chrysalis sneered then glancing around "they truly believe you are a pony."

"No Chrysalis I can't," Weaving Silver protested.

"Show them what you are," Chrysalis growled "or I will kill them one by one."

"I can't do it again," Weaving Silver protested.

"Alright," Chrysalis replied and Rainbow Dash was levitated into the air.

"No Chrysalis not her, please," Weaving Silver begged.

"Show them what you are," Chrysalis ordered. Weaving Silver looked deep into Rainbow Dash's eyes that held her in the deepest trust. Weaving Silver sighed then a green aura surrounded her, and Weaving Silver turned into the insect-like figure of a Changeling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"Weaving Silver, you're a Changeling," Rainbow Dash asked as Chrysalis released her spell on the ponies.

"I was born to a pony seduced by a Changeling," Weaving Silver admitted, "My father was killed shortly after my birth by my Changeling 'mother'."

"Aw, heartbreak," Chrysalis hummed then she lifted into the air. Thunderlane darted toward Weaving Silver, but Rainbow Dash intercepted him.

"Hold it, Thunderlane, give her a chance to explain," Rainbow Dash ordered. Thunderlane stared at Rainbow Dash then glared over her at Weaving Silver.

"All this time, Weaving Silver," Rainbow Dash demanded turning to Weaving Silver "you were deceiving me."

"I am no deceiver," Weaving Silver retorted "I did not choose my parents you have to believe that."

"I want to talk to the Weaving Silver I know," Rainbow Dash demanded "not a Changeling."

"Rainbow, please," Weaving Silver begged turning back into her pony form.

"Only my friends can call me, Rainbow," Rainbow Dash growled.

"You are my friend, Rainbow," Weaving Silver said.

"Changelings took Fluttershy from us," Rainbow Dash growled.

"I am not those Changelings," Weaving Silver retorted. "I wish I could have been there to fight by your side Rainbow, but I was just a filly then."

"How can I believe any word out of your mouth," Rainbow Dash demanded.

"What would I gain by lying to you, Rainbow," Weaving Silver said.

"Enough," Rainbow Dash snapped "don't try to weasel your way back." Rainbow Dash then turned back to Thunderlane and Ditsy "let's go, home."

"Wait," Weaving Silver wailed.

"Don't even think about following me, as far as I'm concerned you can rot in Tartarus with the rest of the Changeling horde," Rainbow Dash growled stopping Weaving Silver in her tracks. Weaving Silver shook her head furiously then glared at Rainbow Dash.

"Fine," Weaving Silver spat "My mother was right; everypony will judge me for what I am." "I wish I never met you," Weaving Silver growled then shot off into the sky a silver streak following her.

"Shouldn't we stop her," Thunderlane suggested "she may go straight to Chrysalis." Rainbow Dash turned to face Thunderlane with a furious look, for her fight with Weaving Silver had hurt.

"We will do nothing of the sort," Rainbow Dash ordered "as far as we're concerned we've seen the last of Weaving Silver." Thunderlane looked as if he wanted to argue but clearly thought better of it then nodded his head in agreement.

"It's going to be so great to have you back, Rainbow," Ditsy said as the four Pegasi launched into the air.

"I hear that you're a sergeant now, Derpy," Rainbow Dash asked; trying to take the tension off her.

"Yes, Twilight and I learned that my eyes are actually helpful; since I'm able to see in two directions at once," Ditsy answered as  
she stared at Rainbow Dash with one eye and at Fluttershy beside her with the other.

"We have the elements of harmony again," Thunderlane announced.

"I hope so," Rainbow Dash said "Twilight Sparkle and I didn't part on the best of terms."

"It's been thirteen years, Rainbow Dash," Ditsy reassured "besides its Twilight."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Rainbow Dash said. Fluttershy wove in between Rainbow Dash and Ditsy. _Something's changed about Rainbow_, Fluttershy thought sorrowfully, _how much have my friends changed_.

"I-I'm glad to see you again, Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy murmured.

"You look… well," Rainbow Dash complemented; suddenly feeling foolish. _Thirteen years and you can't think of anything good to say_, Rainbow Dash thought bitterly to herself.

"Thank you," Fluttershy said. Ditsy lowered down to the ground in front of a mountain face.

"Secret base," Rainbow Dash asked "radical." Ditsy nodded as she knocked on the surface.

"Prove its you, Ditsy," called a voice from inside.

"Let me in, Lyra; it's important," Ditsy called.

"Sorry can't let you in without identification," Lyra called. Ditsy sighed then turned to Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash is back," Ditsy called. Suddenly the five Pegasi were inside the base.

"Rainbow Dash," shouted voices from all over the places and ponies rushed to greet the cyan Pegasus.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Weaving Silver flew through the sky; she put a hoof to her face whipping moisture from her eye. Weaving Silver stared at the moisture on her hoof, _tears_, she thought; she had never cried before. Weaving Silver shook her head violently trying to shake her thoughts away. _I can't believe I tried to become friends with that mare_, Weaving Silver thought bitterly to herself. Suddenly a whirling bola shot out from the trees and slammed into Weaving Silver driving her to the ground hard. Weaving Silver worked furiously at the ropes as ponies came out from the brush.

"We caught one," called a pony running up to Weaving Silver.

"What gives," Weaving Silver protested.

"Silence, Changeling," growled one of the ponies kicking Weaving Silver in the ribs. She gasped in pain as another kick landed; Weaving Silver turned over and started to crawl away. Somepony snagged her tail and pulled her back.

"You're not getting away, Changeling," growled the pony kicking Weaving Silver in the ribs again.

"Stop," Weaving Silver begged covering her head with her hooves as a shield from the brutal beating.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, Changeling," growled a pony; cracking one of Weaving Silver's ribs.

"Please, stop," Weaving Silver begged again.

"Did you Changelings stop when my brother begged you to," snarled the pony landing another kick. "No, you beat him to death without a thought of remorse." Weaving Silver tried to crawl away again only to be pulled back.

"Stop, please," Weaving Silver begged again she could barely take anymore.

"Help," Weaving Silver screeched hoping the somepony would hear her.

"No help's coming for you, Changeling," growled the ponies. Suddenly a powerful earth-pony slammed into the cruel ponies. The earth-pony knocked ponies away from Weaving Silver.

"Who do you think you are," growled the first pony "defending a changeling."

"What proof do you have," argued the earth-pony "have you seen her change shape."

"No."

"Have you asked her if she was a changeling," asked the earth-pony.

"No."

"Then how can you be sure that you are beating on a changeling, and not a helpless pony," asked the earth-pony. Leaning down the earth-pony whispered into Weaving Silver's ear "I know who you are just play along."

"Go on," urged the earth-pony standing up "ask her if she is a changeling."

The pony glared at the earth-pony "fine, are you a changeling." Weaving Silver rose shakily to her hooves to stare at the ponies before her.

"No I am not," Weaving Silver said.

"There see, that wasn't so hard was it," asked the earth-pony; the pony before him barred his teeth.

"You know what," growled the pony "I think I recognize you."

"Do ya now," asked the earth-pony.

"You are, Wildheart," said the pony.

"The one and only," Wildheart said with a small bow.

"Hello, Wildheart, I'm Stag," said the pony mockingly.

"Pleased to meet you," Wildheart greeted.

"Do you know who this is," Stag asked gesturing to Weaving Silver with a nod.

"I'm her guardian," Wildheart said turning to examine the damage dealt to Weaving Silver. He found three cracked ribs, and her wing was broken. Wildheart turned to glare at Stag.

"If you ever harm so much as another feather," Wildheart growled "I'll…"

"You'll what," Stag demanded.

"I'll make the Changelings seem nice," Wildheart growled. Then turning to Weaving Silver "lets go."

"Hold on, Wildheart," Stag called stepping forward from the group.

"What," Wildheart demanded turning to Stag.

"You look like you can put up a fight," Stag asked "the Resistance could use you."

"I gave up fighting long ago," Wildheart said turning away "brought me nothing but pain."

"Then how do you live," Stag asked.

"Running, hiding, and pray to Princess Celestia I'm not caught," Wildheart answered.

"Sounds like you have a sad wasteful life then, Wildheart," Stag said.

"Wasteful," Wildheart repeated turning back to Stag "I'm not the one bent on revenge." Stag stiffened at Wildheart's words and dug groves in the ground with his hoof.

"My brother was beaten to death by changelings," Stag growled "you have no idea what pain I go through every day waking up finding he's not there."

"I know pain can swallow you up; make you feel weak and helpless inside," Wildheart said as Stag came to stand nose to nose with him. Wildheart and Stag stared each other down until Weaving Silver stepped in between them.

"Stop bickering about who has worse pain," Weaving Silver growled "in the end nopony cares about your pain." Wildheart stared at Weaving Silver shocked about her sudden outburst.

"What you think I don't know what pain is," Weaving Silver asked catching Stag's eye "a changeling killed my father." Suddenly Weaving Silver's eyes flashed green as she grew in anger.

"I knew it," Stag gasped backing away from Weaving Silver "she's a changeling." The ponies charged at Weaving Silver, who narrowed her eyes and turned into her full changeling form. Suddenly Wildheart stepped in front of Weaving Silver.

"What are you doing," Weaving Silver demanded.

"She is not a changeling," Wildheart growled; Weaving Silver stared at him and turned back to her pony form.

"She looks like one to me," Stag growled.

"Her father was my best friend, and he was more pony than any," Wildheart growled.

"I was born to a changeling," Weaving Silver said "I will always be feared for what I am."

"You are no changeling, Weaving Silver," Wildheart snapped turning on her "and I'll die before I say different."

"Then you can die with her, changeling," Stag growled charging forward. Wildheart turned and stood his ground planting his hooves on the ground sending cracks through the surface. The wind was knocked out of Stag as he bounced off Wildheart and landed painfully on his side.

"W-what," Stag gasped.

"I said you won't touch her again," Wildheart growled glaring down at Stag. Wildheart reared up; Stag closed his eyes waiting for the end. Weaving Silver shrieked as Wildheart's hooves descended with a crunch. Stag opened his eyes to see that Wildheart had smashed a rock next to him.

"That could have been your skull," Wildheart warned "next time it will be."

"Here let me help you," Weaving Silver offered extending a hoof to Stag.

"I don't need your help, change…," Stag stared but stopped as he caught Wildheart's eye. "Thanks," Stag grunted reluctantly accepting Weaving Silver's hoof.

"That is what I meant by making the Changeling's look nice," Wildheart said as Weaving Silver helped Stag to his feet.

"You have an unusual sense of humor, Wildheart," Stag grumbled.

"Are you through causing trouble," Wildheart asked.

"Yes," Stag answered with a sign "sorry, Wildheart."

"Don't apologize to me," Wildheart interrupted, then nodding to Weaving Silver.

Stag grumbled to himself then sighed "I'm sorry that I caused you trouble."

"It's no problem, just be genital next time," Weaving Silver reassured.

"Do you need some help with that," Stag asked nodding to Weaving Silver's wing.

"No, I got it," Weaving Silver said then turning around she snapped her wing back in place. Wildheart flinched hearing the crack as the bones reset.

"I was never fond of that," Wildheart grimmest suppressing a shutter.

"How did she do that," Stag asked staring at Weaving Silver in awe.

"Ever since I was born I have had a regenerating ability," Weaving Silver answered cracking her ribs back in place.

"Would you… uh… like to… um… join the resistance, Weaving Silver," Stag asked using her actual name for the first time. Weaving Silver looked from Stag to Wildheart who's gaze held the question_, what will you choose._

"Um, thank you for your offer," Weaving Silver answered "but I would like to stay with Wildheart."

"Suit yourself," Stag answered with a shrug, then turning back to the other ponies "boys were off." Then Weaving Silver and Wildheart were alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Chrysalis flew into what use to be Canterlot Palace which was now a shadow of the beauty it once held. Chrysalis trotted over to her throne, which was made of a group of petrified ponies.

"Banshee," Chrysalis called. A changeling flew in through a window to land in front of Chrysalis.

"What is it, Mistress," Banshee hummed.

"I want you to assume the identity of Weaving Silver," Chrysalis instructed.

"Why," Banshee hissed "I hate that filthy deserter."

"You will do as you're told, Banshee," Chrysalis hissed.

"Yes, Mistress," Banshee hummed turning into an exact form of Weaving Silver.

"Ug, she's too meek for her figure," Banshee hissed looking at her form in a mirror. "My pony form would have more… attitude," Banshee hissed giving herself a shudder. "Will I have to wear this form for long," Banshee protested.

"Just destroy the Resistance's remaining trust in Weaving Silver," Chrysalis instructed.

"It will be done, Mistress," Banshee hummed suddenly liking her roll. Banshee turned and flew out the window toward the Everfree Forest.

"You are going to be in for a surprise, big sister," Banshee hissed as she sped toward the trees. Flowers wilted as Banshee passed, turning the grass brown with every step. _Wait, this isn't what Weaving Silver does_, Banshee thought. Banshee withdrew her power bringing the color back to the plants. Banshee trotted through the trees until she saw some ponies drop down in front of her.

"Hey, Weaving Silver," said the first pony "wow you sure are fast." Banshee narrowed her eyes at being called by her sister's name.

"Are you still mad about earlier," asked the first pony blinking, confused. Banshee forced herself to grin reminding herself that Weaving Silver wasn't as bad-tempered as she was.

"No, I was just surprised to see you again, Stag," Banshee answered, reading this pony's thoughts like a book.

"Have you reconsidered my offer about joining the Resistance," Stag asked.

"Yes I have," Banshee answered. _This is too easy_, Banshee thought to herself.

"Good follow me," Stag said. _How thick is this pony_, Banshee thought to herself as she followed. Banshee fought the urge to leap at Stag and drain the love from him. Banshee followed the ponies to a small cave.

"Where's the resistance," Banshee asked glancing around the cave knowing that this was far too small to hold the Resistance.

"Oh, I'm sorry, the Resistance sent us out here because of the increase in Changeling appearances," Stag answered.

"Would you like me to start your training," asked a unicorn pony. _These ponies are dumber than I ever imagined_, Banshee thought reading that this pony's name was Parry Pierce.

"Yes I would," Banshee answered. Parry Pierce lead Banshee out of the cave to a small quarry. Banshee could taste the love coming off this unicorn as he crouched down in front of him.

"Ready," Pierce asked.

"Yes," Banshee answered. Suddenly Pierce charged forward in an attempt to catch Banshee off guard. Banshee turned to the side and using Pierce's momentum to slam him into the ground.

"Sorry, but what were you going for there," Banshee asked gazing down into Pierce's eyes. Pierce smiled and swung his hind-legs trying to sweep Banshee's legs. Banshee jumped over Pierce slamming her front hooves on his back driving him into the ground. As Pierce's breath was driven out of his lungs Banshee flipped off landing in a crouch.

"You're new at this aren't you," Banshee asked circling Pierce.

"You're very rough aren't you, Weaving," Pierce rasped working his way to his hooves.

"Oh, about that," Banshee hissed coming up behind Pierce turning her changeling form. "I'm not, Weaving Silver," Banshee whispered into Pierce's ear.

"What," Pierce's protested was caught off guard as Banshee sank her fangs into the back of Pierce's neck silencing him. Banshee dropped Pierce's body to the ground and licked the blood off her lips.

"Rise," Banshee ordered; the body started to move.

"What did you do to me," Pierce protested standing to his hooves.

"Hush, you will obey my commands now," Banshee ordered.

Pierce twitched his head then answered with a mono tone "I will obey your command."

"Good, first you will not mention a word of what happened," Banshee commanded.

"Yes," Pierce answered.

"Second, You, will lead me to the Resistance," Banshee commanded.

"Yes," Pierce answered; turned and answered. Banshee turned back into her disguise and followed Pierce.

"Pierce," Stag asked as Pierce passed. Pierce continued walking, not saying a word.

"What's wrong with him," Stag asked "he is normally the first to start a conversation."

"I don't know," Banshee lied "maybe he's tired after the training."

"Strange," Stag said "he's the best fighter I've got."

"Mmm, would you like to have a go with me later, big colt," Banshee flirted brushing Stag's face with her tail as she passed. Stag shook his head as a feeling of attraction came over him. Stag turned to watch Banshee walk through the other ponies.

"Anytime," Stag swooned transfixed with Banshee's beauty. Stag overwhelmed by the power put over him followed Banshee as she followed Pierce through the trees.

"Stag," called a voice turning Banshee to a powerful-looking earth-pony.

"Hey, Wildheart, Weaving Silver is sure a nice filly," Stag called sounding drunk.

"Weaving Silver, but…," Wildheart started but Banshee walked up to him. Wildheart narrowed his eyes studding Banshee before him.

"You're not Weaving Silver," Wildheart exclaimed.

"What do you mean," Banshee asked.

"Weaving Silver's ear had a nick in it," Wildheart observed.

"Is that so," Banshee mused "you are very observant aren't you."

"I don't know who you are or what you plan to do, but one thing's for sure it isn't good," Wildheart growled.

"Really, Wildheart," Banshee cued brushing her tail across Wildheart's muzzle. Wildheart shook his head backing away from Banshee as he started to feel a trance coming over him.

"I could do with a strong colt like you, Wildheart," Banshee said walking forward her muzzle inches from Wildheart's. Wildheart blinked and shook his head.

"Stay away from me," Wildheart shouted suddenly, pushing Banshee away.

"But, Wildheart," Banshee fussed.

"Stay away," Wildheart repeated "I don't know what you've done to Stag, but you're not doing it to me." Wildheart turned around and bounded off at high speed.

"Is that so," Banshee hissed to herself "Stag, stop him."

"Yes," Stag answered and bounded off after Wildheart. Banshee smiled as Stag leaped onto Wildheart driving him to the ground. Wildheart struggled under Stag as Banshee came up to him. Wildheart through Stag off him and turned to run in the opposite direction, but Banshee brought him to a stop as a globe of magic surrounded him. Wildheart was slammed into a tree by the magic, and Wildheart stared in horror as his legs started to turn into bark.

"What are you doing," Wildheart's protest was muffled as his muzzle was turned to bark as well.

"You are not going to give me away," Banshee hissed as the bark began working its way up Wildheart's body, slowly petrifying him.

"Now, they always called you, Wildheart," Banshee hissed as the bark worked up Wildheart's neck "now you will be part of the wild." In a few moments Wildheart was completely barkified and Banshee stepped back.

"Come, Stag," Banshee called, "we're leaving." As Banshee walked away Stag stopped at Wildheart.

"I'm sorry, Wildheart," Stag rasped then he followed Banshee.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash stood alone in a large chamber. Fluttershy trembled at the sudden feeling of dread and crept closer to Rainbow Dash.

"It's ok, Fluttershy, Twilight will be over-joyed to see us," Rainbow Dash said soothingly. Suddenly a door opened and Twilight stepped through the opening.

"Twilight," exclaimed Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash at the same time. Twilight had an eye patch over one eye, and her other widened at the sight of her old friends.

"Rainbow Dash," Twilight exclaimed rushing up to give Rainbow Dash a hug. Twilight broke the embrace then turned to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy," Twilight exclaimed hugging the yellow Pegasus.

"It's really you," Twilight asked braking from the embrace.

"Y-yes," Fluttershy stammered.

"Rainbow Dash," called Applejack's voice turning both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash to see the orange earth-pony.

"AJ," Rainbow Dash greeted.

"You're a mess, darling," called Rarity's voice. Rarity's mane still held its shape and her coat was just as beautiful.

"Still the same old, Rarity, I see," Rainbow Dash complemented as Rarity came up.

"Where's Pinkie Pie," Fluttershy asked glancing around shocked that the pink pony was not among her friends.

"Pinkie has been a little unstable since Chrysalis took over," Twilight Sparkle explained.

"I want to see her," Fluttershy said.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you," Twilight answered before turning to leave. Fluttershy followed Twilight Sparkle through the base until the lights grew dimmer. Twilight stopped in front of a metal latched door.

"This is her room," Twilight said.

"Are you coming in with me," Fluttershy asked.

Twilight shook her head "it's usually better for her with one." Twilight unlatched the door and opened the door.

"Pinkie Pie, its Fluttershy," Twilight called into the dim room. Fluttershy walked into the room to find herself surrounded by darkness.

"Fluttershy," called Pinkie Pie's cheerful voice. "No, you're not Fluttershy," called Pinkie Pie in a darker melancholy voice "she disappeared years ago."

"Pinkie Pie it's me, Fluttershy," Fluttershy whimpered.

"I know that silly," called Pinkie Pie's cheerful voice. "Yeah, yeah sure you are," fussed the other voice.

"Maybe you could turn on a light and you can see for yourself," Fluttershy suggested.

"Of course," Pinkie Pie called as hoof steps sounded from the opposite side of the room. The lights flickered on half-dazzling Fluttershy. When her sight adjusted she caught a glimpse of Pinkie Pie. The pink pony huddled in the corner and hid her eyes from the light.

"Pinkie Pie," Fluttershy murmured walking over to her friend.

"It's too bright," Pinkie Pie moaned in a melancholy voice.

"Pinkie are you okay," Fluttershy asked; Pinkie Pie turned to Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie's eyes were dark and blood shot; the whites of Pinkie Pie's eyes were pink with light sensitivity.

"Pinkie," Fluttershy gasped as she crouched beside Pinkie Pie.

"Please, turn the light off," Pinkie Pie begged. Fluttershy's gaze was held upon Pinkie for a moment; then she backed away in terror as Pinkie's expression changed.

"Get away from me," Pinkie Pie shrieked and galloped to the other corner. Fluttershy quickly turned the light off hoping to sooth her friend.

"I'm sorry," Fluttershy whispered as she worked her way to where Pinkie Pie was. Fluttershy's touch caused Pinkie Pie to turn to her.

"You really are Fluttershy," Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yes," Fluttershy answered stroking Pinkie Pie trying to comfort her friend.

Rainbow Dash stood in the large chamber with Applejack and Rarity.

"I would like to tour this place," Rainbow Dash asked.

"Of course, darling," Rarity answered.

"Right this way, Rainbow," Applejack said leading Rainbow Dash out of a side door.

"This is the bunk," Applejack said as they passed through a room cluttered with beds.

"We didn't have much room to work with in here, but I tried to make us as comfortable as possible," Rarity explained. Rainbow Dash saw Scootaloo curled up comfortably on a bed. Rainbow Dash felt that the young filly deserved a rest after her adventure.

"This is the mess hall," Applejack said as they entered another large chamber. "Ah don't know why we call it the mess hall, it's hardly ever messy."

"Would you like a muffin," Ditzy asked holding a plate of muffins out to Rainbow Dash. Ditzy was grinning from ear to ear; her eyes were shut tight do to the tension.

"Thanks," Rainbow Dash said taking a muffin and devoured it as she followed Applejack to the next room. Applejack ducked as a disk flew through the air and sank into a target.

"This is are barracks," Applejack said.

"Aw yeah, welcome back, Rainbow Dash," called a voice. Rainbow Dash turned to see a white unicorn with a blue and white mane.

"Vinyl Scratch," Rainbow Dash greeted as Vinyl Scratch's hoof collided against hers.

"I would love to sit and talk, but you're in the way of my target," Vinyl Scratch said. Rainbow Dash moved to the side as Vinyl Scratch charged forward launching a disco disc from her hoof. The disc flew through the air in an arch where it embedded in a target.

"How have you been handling things, Vinyl Scratch," Rainbow Dash asked.

"Why, I took it upon myself to become the Resistance's elite soldier," Vinyl Scratch answered launching a second disc at the target.

"Your pretty good at it," Rainbow Dash complemented.

"Yeah, tell that to the changeling who handed my flank to me last week," Vinyl Scratch grumbled. _Her ignorance is worse than mine_, Rainbow Dash thought as Vinyl Scratch launched two discs at the target.

"Lieutenant Applejack," called a voice turning Applejack and Rainbow Dash to see Lyra galloping to them. Lyra skidded to a stop in front of Applejack gulping in breaths of air.

"Whoa, Lyra, take it easy," Rainbow Dash soothed as Lyra gulped in more air.

"Apple 'gasp' Jack 'gasp' come quickly," Lyra gasped. Applejack nodded and followed Lyra as she turned and galloped back down the corridor. Rainbow Dash followed with Vinyl Scratch just behind. Lyra and Applejack stopped at a small cavern opening; an earth-pony and two Pegasi stood out on a rocky ledge.

"What is it," Applejack asked coming up to the ponies.

"We saw three ponies headed this way from Everfree forest," reported the earth-pony. Rainbow Dash gazed out into the trees searching for movement. Rainbow Dash knottiest three ponies moving through the brush.

"It's the scout party," Applejack announced catching sight of the ponies. Rainbow Dash however recognized all but one pony among the group. There was no mistaking the silver mane.

"Weaving Silver," Rainbow Dash growled.

"Who," Applejack asked turning to Rainbow Dash.

"A new breed of changeling," Rainbow Dash answered "fights by your side making you actually believe that they are your friend." Rainbow Dash took a moment before adding "before they change and crush your heart."

"You know her," Lyra asked coming up to Rainbow Dash.

"Thought I did," Rainbow Dash answered narrowing her eyes.

"Let's go," Applejack ordered before she started skidding down the cliff. Rainbow Dash launched into the air and landed in front of the scout party.

"So you decided to follow me, Weaving Silver," Rainbow Dash demanded. Weaving Silver stared at Rainbow Dash if she was seeing her for the first time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

"Wildheart, I've got some apples," Weaving Silver called stepping into Wildheart's cavern. The emptiness swept over Weaving Silver like an echo through the wind.

"Wildheart," Weaving Silver called again running out of the cavern dropping her sake of apples. Weaving Silver launched into the air zipping through the trees.

"Wildheart," Weaving Silver shrieked noticing the shape of a pony frozen to a tree. Weaving Silver stopped in front of the tree; she choked as she saw Wildheart. Weaving Silver stared at Wildheart petrified to the tree.

"Wildheart, not you," Weaving Silver whimpered tears forming in her eyes as she put her hoof against Wildheart. Weaving Silver bowed her head; why him. Tears rolled down Weaving Silver muzzle as she crouched down. Suddenly Weaving Silver's eyes flashed open a new light of determination shown.

"No, not this time" Weaving Silver growled turning into her changeling form. Weaving Silver gazed at Wildheart then started to concentrate. A green aura slowly surrounded Weaving Silver's changeling horn; a thin outline of the same eerie light shown around Wildheart's body. Slowly the bark evaporated down Wildheart's body starting from his head. Weaving Silver's eyes glowed as Wildheart's body was completely surrounded with the eerie light. Then Weaving Silver levitated Wildheart's un-petrified body on the ground. Wildheart gasped as air entered his lungs bring him back to consciousness. Weaving Silver turned back into her pony form and helped Wildheart to his feet.

"Weaving Silver," Wildheart groaned "you shouldn't have done that."

"What happened," Weaving Silver asked.

"A changeling is trying to assume your identity," Wildheart huffed.

"What," Weaving Silver gasped. "Did you mistake her for me," Weaving Silver asked with a knot in her throat.

"No, Weaving Silver," Wildheart answered "I know you to well to be fooled by a simple changeling trick." Weaving Silver sighed relieved that there was at least one pony who trusted her completely.

"What was she doing," Weaving Silver asked.

"I don't quite remember, but Stag was leading her to the Resistance," Wildheart answered trying to remember.

"Stag, the Resistance," Weaving Silver gasped, "she must be trying to break the remaining trust they have of me." Weaving Silver was stung with a sudden realization.

"No," Weaving Silver gasped then she launched into the air.

"Weaving Silver where are you going," Wildheart called from below. Weaving Silver heard nothing, and continued zipping through the sky. _Rainbow Dash was going to the Resistance_, Weaving Silver thought to herself as she thrust through the air.

Weaving Silver pulled up staring forward at the cliff before her. Weaving Silver noticed Rainbow Dash standing in front of three other ponies. Weaving Silver recognized one as Stag and the other as herself.

"I came to ask forgiveness," said the imposing Weaving Silver.

"You expect me to believe that," Rainbow Dash growled. Weaving Silver thrust forward slamming into the imposter driving her off the ground. Rainbow Dash leaped back in astonishment as the two Weaving Silver's tumbled together. Weaving Silver broke free from the tussle and began circling the imposter.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the traitor herself," hissed the imposter.

"What are you doing here, Banshee," Weaving Silver hissed.

"Aw, so you remember me, big sister," Banshee hissed.

"Sister," Rainbow Dash sputtered.

"What's wrong, Rainbow," Banshee sneered "can't you see the resemblance." Suddenly Banshee went silent as Weaving Silver slammed her hoof into Banshee's face sending her flying. Weaving Silver suddenly cried out in pain as a disc sank deep in her back. Rainbow Dash turned to see Vinyl Scratch and Applejack scrambling down the hill. Vinyl Scratch was fitting a second disc in her launcher. Rainbow Dash turned to see Weaving Silver squirming on the ground trying to reach the disc. Weaving Silver turned her blue gaze on Rainbow Dash in a silent plea. Rainbow Dash sucked in a breath then turned around and flew toward Vinyl Scratch.

"Wait," Rainbow Dash yelled as Vinyl Scratch prepared to launch the second disc. Both Vinyl Scratch and Applejack skidded to a halt as Rainbow Dash landed in front of them.

"What's gotten into you," Vinyl Scratch protested "you said she was a changeling." Rainbow Dash didn't answer but turned back to Weaving Silver.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I owe her," Rainbow Dash sighed.

"What," Vinyl Scratch sputtered.

"I know I sound like a fool," Rainbow Dash began.

"Rainbow," Weaving Silver asked walking over to them, "do all your friends shoot before asking questions." Vinyl Scratch stiffened as Weaving Silver approached.

"What are you doing here, Weaving Silver," Rainbow Dash demanded "if that is your real name."

"You still think I'm a deceiver," Weaving Silver said, her heart sinking.

"You're a changeling it's in your blood," Vinyl Scratch growled.

"Who's tugging your horn," Weaving Silver asked.

"You are," Applejack answered "I heard you hurt my friend really bad."

"You think I don't wish I was a pure pony," Weaving Silver snapped "tainted blood flows in my veins; I know that." Weaving Silver stopped in mid sentence when Applejack's hoof collided against her muzzle.

"Shut up, I don't care if you did or didn't mean to hurt Rainbow," Applejack growled, "but as far as I'm concerned you did."

"These ponies really don't trust you do they, big sister," hummed Banshee, turning Weaving Silver to see Banshee observing from a tree. Weaving Silver flew forward driving Banshee off the branch she was leaning on.

"What are you doing here," Weaving Silver demanded pinning Banshee to the ground. Banshee hissed in defiance but didn't answer.

"Why did Chrysalis send you here," Weaving Silver demanded.

"What makes you think I'm not doing this for my own gain," Banshee hissed.

"I know you, Banshee," Weaving Silver hissed "you would never assume my identity."

"Very clever, big sister," Banshee hissed and flung Weaving Silver off and sprang to her hooves. Weaving Silver rolled to her own hooves only to duck avoiding a blast of energy. Weaving Silver spun through the air avoiding Banshee's charge by inches. Banshee was in her changeling form hissing in rage. Weaving Silver ducked under a blast of energy and dove over a second only to receive Banshee in a full charge. Weaving Silver and Banshee tumbled together before slamming into a tree.

"I hate you," Banshee shrieked delivering a hoof to Weaving Silver's face.

"That makes two of us," Weaving Silver hissed. Banshee winded up for another strike then shrieked in pain and tumbled away. Weaving Silver turned to see Rainbow Dash with the white unicorn. Banshee turned to the intruding ponies. Banshee let out a high-pitch screech growing louder and louder. Both Rainbow Dash and the white unicorn stopped and crouched down covering their ears. The white unicorn stood up and launched a disc through the air. Banshee shrieked in pain as the disc embedded in her chest. Banshee launched into the air and sped away.

"Horse-apples," Vinyl Scratch swore. Rainbow Dash trotted over to Weaving Silver who worked her way to her hooves.

"Who was that, Weaving Silver," Rainbow Dash demanded.

"Banshee," Weaving Silver huffed, "a changeling."

"We got that," Vinyl Scratch huffed. "She also got away," Vinyl Scratch finished regretfully.

"Do you mind," Weaving Silver grimmest motioning to the disc still embedded in her back. Vinyl Scratch gazed at Weaving Silver then yanked the disc out causing her to cry out in pain.

"Sorry," Vinyl Scratch said un-soothingly. Weaving Silver breathed a breath then turned to Rainbow Dash who opened her mouth to speak.

"Let me guess," Weaving Silver asked, "why did I come back."

"Well, I didn't really leave you with a reason to come back," Rainbow Dash urged.

"Isn't that what friends do," Weaving Silver answered. Rainbow Dash sighed; Weaving Silver's words cut her like a knife.

"Come on," Vinyl Scratch said interrupting Rainbow Dash's thoughts, "we have prepare for when the changeling returns with the hive." Rainbow Dash nodded and started to follow, only to turn back to see that Weaving Silver hadn't moved.

"Well," Rainbow Dash urged "you coming." Weaving Silver smiled and trotted up to Rainbow Dash.

"I have to go and find a friend first," Weaving Silver said.

"What kind of friend," Rainbow Dash asked suspiciously.

"My friend," Weaving Silver answered then trotted through the forest. She continued through the forest to Wildheart's cavern.

"Wildheart," Weaving Silver called as she entered.

"Hello," Wildheart answered "these are good apples." Weaving Silver walked forward seeing Wildheart standing with his back to her.

"I'm sorry," Weaving Silver began.

"No need to apologize," Wildheart reassured turning to Weaving Silver, "I understand."

"I decided to join the Resistance," Weaving Silver said. Wildheart sighed and walked toward her a dark look crossed his eyes.

"And you have come to ask me to come with you," Wildheart stated unevenly.

"Yes," Weaving Silver answered.

"I'm sorry, Weaving Silver," Wildheart answered, "I can't."

"Why," Weaving Silver demanded, "because you gave up." Wildheart's gazed trailed away to stare out the cave.

"You are too young to understand," Wildheart sighed.

"I'm old enough to know a coward when I see one," Weaving Silver retorted. Wildheart shrugged and turned his back on Weaving Silver.

"Do what you wish, Weaving Silver," Wildheart said, "You are old enough to make your own choices."

"You were brave when defending me," Weaving Silver hissed, "why can't you show the same bravery against the Changelings." Wildheart remained where he was, but made no comment.

"You can't hide in you cave forever, Wildheart," Weaving Silver said the turned and trotted out of the cave.

Wildheart remained standing thinking; _she will come back_. _But what if she doesn't_; said nagging thoughts, _you promised to protect her_. Wildheart shook his head and started to walk back into a cavern.

"Wildheart," called a voice of authority causing Wildheart to freeze in his tracks. Wildheart turned around to see the faint outline of a tall white mare. Her rainbow mane flowed behind her like a stream her magnificent wings unfolded threateningly.

"Princess Celestia," Wildheart exclaimed crouching down in front of the Alicorn. Princess Celestia walked toward Wildheart who hid his gaze.

"You made an oath under my hoof," Princess Celestia scolded.

"Yes, Princess," Wildheart said.

"You must go with Weaving Silver," Princess Celestia said "if not to fight for the Resistance, then fight to protect her."

"I don't know if I have enough courage to go through," Wildheart answered. Princess Celestia lay her transparent hoof on Wildheart's shoulder causing him to look up into her eyes.

"Wildheart, courage flows deep within you," Princess Celestia soothed. Wildheart gazed into Celestia's eyes doubt still clung in his mind.

"Don't worry, Wildheart," Princess Celestia soothed "I will be with you." Princess Celestia suddenly glowed brightly and was gone. Wildheart struggled to his feet and turned to the entrance of his cave. Wildheart sighed then stepped out of the cave, and set out after Weaving Silver.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Weaving Silver walked through the magic door into the Resistance; cringing under the gazes from the ponies. Rainbow Dash and the orange pony who was named Applejack lead her through the corridor. Then Weaving Silver entered a large chamber. Weaving Silver winced; she had regenerated her wounds, but she could still feel the pain.

"Twilight," Applejack called "we have a pony out here who wants to become part of the Resistance." A moment passed and a purple unicorn stepped out into the chamber. Twilight Sparkle pulled back her eye patch to reveal that her eye was pure magic.

"She's a changeling," Twilight Sparkle exclaimed.

"She's actually half-changeling half-pony," Rainbow Dash corrected. Weaving Silver glanced at Rainbow Dash; surprised at how quickly she had defended her.

"And she proved that she is willing to fight the Changeling horde," Applejack added.

"What is your name," Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Weaving Silver," Weaving Silver answered.

"I don't have time to run a complete test," Twilight Sparkle said, "I am informed that the horde is on its way."

"Yes," Weaving Silver answered.

"Step forward please," Twilight Sparkle commanded. Weaving Silver did as she was told, and Twilight Sparkle's horn glowed. Twilight Sparkle touched her horn to Weaving Silver's shoulder causing her to flinch as the magic burned her skin.

"I welcome you Weaving Silver as a new member of the Resistance," Twilight Sparkle said, stepping back Weaving Silver found that her magic created a symbol on her shoulder. The symbol resembled the Five Elements of Harmony surrounding the Sixth Element.

"Thank you," Weaving Silver said crouching down in a respectful bow.

"Well at least she knows her manners," Twilight Sparkle complemented. "Now, start her out on the preparations."

"Yes, Twi," Applejack answered with a quick nod. Weaving Silver turned and followed Rainbow Dash and Applejack out of the chamber.

"We are not going to lie, Weaving, fitting in here will be a hard task for you," Rainbow Dash said as she walked down to corridor.

"Yeah, cause I'm a changeling," Weaving Silver finished. "I can understand their hatred of my tainted blood."

"Yeah, well here is where you will get the supplies," Applejack said motioning to a small chamber. "Food reserves and battle gear alike." Weaving Silver glanced around the chamber taking a count of all the provisions.

"Alright," Weaving Silver acknowledged, "what next." Applejack nodded her head for Weaving Silver to follow. Applejack led Weaving Silver down the corridor.

Later after the tour Weaving Silver walked into the mess hall; instantly catching the eye of everypony. Weaving Silver picked up a tray and moved into the line. After being served dandelion soup and a small pile of hay fries Weaving Silver made her way to a table. Weaving Silver suddenly tripped spilling her tray on the floor.

"Oops," said a pony none-apologetically. Weaving Silver said nothing, but began scoping the food back onto the tray.

"Are you alright," asked a light gray Pegasus.

"Yah, I'm fine," Weaving Silver answered standing to her hooves.

"Why did you trip her," asked the gray Pegasus turning to the other pony.

"She just stumbled, Ditzy," retorted the pony.

"I saw you," Ditzy retorted.

"And what if I did," asked the pony.

"It's no trouble," Weaving Silver piped in causing the two quarreling ponies to turn to her. _Why is Ditzy helping me_, Weaving Silver thought, _she knows what I am_.

"No," Ditzy retorted before turning back to the pony, "apologize, correctly." The pony glared at Ditzy for a moment then turned to Weaving Silver.

"Sorry," murmured the pony.

"It's fine," Weaving Silver said with a nod; then turned away. When she sat down at a table Weaving Silver noticed Ditzy beside her.

"I can get you a fresh tray if you like," Ditzy offered.

"I've eaten worse," Weaving Silver reassured, "It may be hard to believe but this is the first decent meal I've had."

"Really," Ditzy gasped. "In that case I insist that I get you a fresh tray," Ditzy said.

"Alright," Weaving Silver said suddenly liking this Ditzy character. Ditzy plucked up Weaving Silver's tray and dashed away. Weaving Silver waited glancing around noticing all eyes were still upon her.

"Here you are," Ditzy said jolting Weaving Silver. "I even got you a muffin," Ditzy added.

"Why are you doing this," Weaving Silver asked taking the tray back, "I'm a changeling."

"No you're not," Ditzy interrupted "you are half pony."

"Yeah, Yeah, what difference does it make," Weaving Silver said.

"I know what it's like being different," Ditzy answered one eye staring at Weaving Silver her other eye staring to the right.

"That's different," Weaving Silver started.

"Exactly," Ditzy exclaimed. Weaving Silver sighed knowing that Ditzy was just trying to be nice.

"Thank you," Weaving Silver said; then after taking a bite from the muffin she repeated with more enthusiasm ", thank you."

"You're welcome," Ditzy exclaimed with a grin. Ditzy sat with Weaving Silver for the remainder of her meal.

"What is it like," Ditzy asked as Weaving Silver started out of the room.

"What," Weaving Silver asked.

"Changing," Ditzy asked. Weaving Silver closed her eyes in regret.

"If you don't want to talk about it that's fine," Ditzy reassured.

"No no, it's alright," Weaving Silver murmured, "I just don't know how to explain it."

"I will try my best to understand," Ditzy reassured.

"Imagine your whole life passing in front of your eyes but ten times more painful," Weaving Silver said, "remembering the lives taken and the lives lost."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Ditzy began.

"It's alright," Weaving Silver reassured.

"It must be worse than death to go through what you do," Ditzy murmured, "and to have to explain that to me must have been just as painful."

"It's alright, Ditzy," Weaving Silver reassured again, "you were merely curious."

"Yes but they all say curiosity killed the cat," Ditzy murmured.

"It's ok," Weaving Silver reassured once again, "because now I know there is another pony who understands me." Ditzy turned away for a moment then turned back with another curious expression.

"Who is the other pony," Ditzy asked.

"Wildheart; my guardian," Weaving Silver answered, "but he's gone."

"What happened to him," Ditzy asked tilting her head.

"He's not gone gone, he's just away," Weaving Silver answered. Ditzy stared at Weaving Silver with great understanding.

"I have a friend who is like a protector," Ditzy said, "he travels a lot also."

"We are more alike than I ever imagined," Weaving Silver whispered, "how did you with stand the pain."

"When I give a smile, I get a smile," Ditzy said.

"Thank you for listening to me, Ditzy," Weaving Silver said.

"No problem," Ditzy answered "I love talking to ponies that need comfort." Weaving Silver followed Ditzy down the hall relieved at making a friend so soon. _I was wrong_, Weaving Silver thought, _I won't all ways be judged for what I am_.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Wildheart traveled through Everfree Forest taking care to stick to the underbrush to avoid Changelings. _Weaving Silver trusted me and I let her down_, Wildheart thought bitterly to himself. _Never again will I hurt her again_, Wildheart thought.

"Well if it isn't the clever pony," sneered a voice from above turning Wildheart to see Banshee standing on a branch leaning against a tree.

"What do you want," Wildheart grumbled.

"Nothing much," Banshee hissed "I've just been ordered to keep you away from Weaving Silver."

"And why would Chrysalis order you to do that," Wildheart asked.

"You will refer to my mother as Queen Chrysalis," Banshee hissed glaring down at Wildheart.

"I will call Chrysalis what I want," Wildheart said. Banshee leaped down from the branch landing in front of Wildheart her horn glowing with magic. Wildheart glared at Banshee and walked up until he was staring down at her.

"What are you going to do, burn me," Wildheart taunted. Banshee's horn grew brighter and the color from Wildheart's coat seemed to drain.

"Is that suppose to scare me," Wildheart asked. Banshee hissed then launched a magic blast at Wildheart; then stared in shock as the blast evaporated harmlessly around Wildheart. _I will be with you_, Princess Celestia's voice echoed in Wildheart's mind.

"I suggest you get out of my way before I send you back to your precious mother in an ash tray," Wildheart growled.

"You wouldn't," Banshee hissed her horn glowing again.

"You want to bet your wretched life on that assumption," Wildheart growled taking a step forward forcing his face into Banshee's. Banshee scrambled away evaporating into a faint wisp of smoke. Wildheart sighed and continued through the forest. Suddenly a bola whirled out of the tries; but Wildheart ducked letting the bola travel past him and wrap around a tree trunk. Wildheart gazed around scanning the underbrush; then Wildheart sighed inwardly as he recognized the figure who stepped out of the bushes.

"Stag," Wildheart exclaimed, "we need to stop meeting like this." Wildheart ducked as Stag flung another bola at Wildheart.

"What the hay, Stag, it's me," Wildheart gasped.

"Wildheart, run," Stag said "I am under some sort of enchantment I can't stop."

"Do you still recognize me," Wildheart gasped ducking under Stag's hoof.

"Yes," Stag said, "I can see you but my body won't stop attacking." _Banshee_, Wildheart muttered to himself, _she must have done this to him_. _Sorry, _Stag, Wildheart thought ducking under Stag's hoof and sent his own hoof against Stag's jaw. Stag flew backward against a tree and crumpled to the ground his eyes crossed. Stag shook his head and tried to focus on Wildheart. Stag stood up and stared advancing on Wildheart again.

"I don't have time for this," Wildheart growled. Wildheart ducked under Stag's lunge hooking his hoof behind Stag's hind-legs and knocked his hooves out from under him.

"Stag," Wildheart grumbled hoisting Stag to his hooves, "snap out of it." Wildheart then slammed his forehead against Stag's causing him to crumple to the ground. Stag groaned as he put a hoof to his forehead.

"That hurt, Wildheart," Stag grumbled shaking his head "was that really necessary."

"Are you back," Wildheart asked cautiously holding a hoof out to Stag.

"I think so," Stag answered taking Wildheart's hoof. "Ya know for a pony who gave up fighting; you sure are good at it," Stag complemented, "I think you put a permanent dent in my skull."

"Don't fret, Stag, you look worse than you feel," Wildheart said hoisting Stag to his hooves.

"What are you doing out here," Stag asked after he caught his breath.

"Looking for Weaving Silver," Wildheart answered.

"Weaving Silver is the one who bewitched me," Stag growled.

"No she wasn't," Wildheart said, "you ran into an imposter."

"Ha, a changeling with an imposter," Stag laughed which quickly ended when he caught Wildheart's glare.

"Could you take me to the Resistance," Wildheart asked.

"You want to join the Resistance," Stag sputtered.

"That is where Weaving Silver is headed," Wildheart explained.

"I got ya, Wildheart," Stag said, "Alright let's go." Wildheart followed Stag thankful that he hadn't pressed further on the subject. Wildheart followed until they came up on a small cave causing Wildheart to stop in confusion.

"This can't be the place," Wildheart asked.

"No," Stag answered "it's my hide out." "Alright gents up off your lazy backsides," Stag ordered stepping into the cave.

"Who's this," asked a rather battle-worn Pegasus.

"This is Wildheart," Stag introduced.

"I've heard of you," the Pegasus grumbled walking up to Wildheart. The Pegasus circled Wildheart before coming to a stop in front of Wildheart.

"I expected more from a stallion of your reputation," the Pegasus commented.

"I expected more from the captain of the Wonderbolts," Wildheart countered.

"I have trained more recruits than you have eaten apples," Spitfire growled.

"Yes, but which is easier," Wildheart countered.

"I like him," Spitfire said turning away.

"You sure have away with fillies, Wildheart," Stag whispered to Wildheart, "I never thought I'd hear Spitfire say those words."

"What's your story," Wildheart asked, "why are you out here."

"Is it really so hard to fathom," Spitfire answered turning back to Wildheart. "The changelings killed Soarin."

"I'm sorry," Wildheart started soothingly.

"Don't worry about it," Spitfire answered then adding more spite, "or I will rip your heart out through your nose."

"Cross my heart and hope to fly," Wildheart promised not doubting that Spitfire meant every word.

"So what is he doing out here," Spitfire asked.

"He wants to join the Resistance," Stag answered.

"Does he now," asked a rather bulky earth-pony laying a hoof on Wildheart's shoulder.

"Get your hooves off me," Wildheart growled turning to the earth-pony. When the earth-pony didn't let go; Wildheart grabbed his hoof and bent it backward.

"Ah, leg go," the earth-pony grimmest, and Wildheart flung him to the ground.

"Yes I want to join the Resistance; anyone else have a problem with that," Wildheart growled glaring at the other ponies.

"Well it looks like you have a lot of fight in you," Spitfire commented, "but it takes more than a strong hoof to join the Resistance."

"Ether I join you this way or I find my own way in," Wildheart growled. Spitfire's expression changed from suspicious to somewhat curious.

"Anypony with determination like that I will gladly have fight by my side," Spitfire said, "welcome aboard, Wildheart."

"Thank you, Spitfire," Wildheart said shaking Spitfire's hoof.

"You're getting soft, Captain," Stag said, "Looks like your hard-as-nails shell is cracking."

"Your snout will crack if you don't shut up, Stag," Spitfire growled. "Now," Spitfire said turning to Wildheart, "of to the Resistance."

"After you," Wildheart offered tilting his head to the entrance. Spitfire stared at Wildheart then wiping her hair to the side and walked toward the entrance with Wildheart following. As they approached the entrance Spitfire turned to Wildheart.

"Tell me are you always this polite, Wildheart," Spitfire asked holding her hoof out to Wildheart.

"Yes, ma'am," Wildheart answered taking Spitfire's hoof. Suddenly Spitfire pulled Wildheart forward and flipped him over her shoulder to the ground. Wildheart gasped for air as he stared up at Spitfire in shock.

"First lesson in battle," Spitfire growled her face inches from Wildheart's, "your kindness will get you killed." Spitfire turned and walked out of the cave. Wildheart stood up shakily as Stag walked up beside him.

"What's wrong, Wildheart, the Captain sweep you off your hooves," Stag teased.

"Quite literally," Wildheart answered brushing himself off. _This will be interesting_, Wildheart thought as he followed Spitfire. Suddenly Spitfire came to an abrupt stop causing Wildheart and Stag to stop.

"A changeling patrol," Spitfire whispered as they crept up to her.

"I could scout a head," Wildheart suggested. Spitfire turned to Wildheart with a curious look.

"I would blend in better with the under growth," Wildheart said. Spitfire looked as if she wanted to argue but couldn't shake the thought of a good suggestion.

"Alright, but be careful," Spitfire agreed with a sigh. Wildheart nodded then ducked into the underbrush. Wildheart crept along until he could see the changelings through the bushes. Wildheart crouched down lower as another group of changeling flew down from the sky. Wildheart narrowed his eyes and made his way back to Spitfire and Stag.

"They seem to be gathering," Wildheart reported. Stag followed Wildheart's gaze to the thicket.

"Captain, take Wildheart ahead," Stag said stepping forward.

"And what do you think you're doing," Spitfire demanded.

"They are obviously gathering to attack the Resistance," Stag explained, "I will buy you the time to warn them."

"I am not leaving a comrade behind," Spitfire shouted.

"I'm not leaving you behind either," Wildheart said.

"You are fastest, Captain," Stag argued, "You take Wildheart."

"Why do you have stay," Spitfire argued.

"Somepony has to slow them down," Stag argued; then without waiting for an answer Stag charged out from the bushes toward the changeling camp. Spitfire groaned to herself then turned to Wildheart.

"Alright, you better hold on tight," Spitfire warned.

"What," Wildheart's reply was caught off as Spitfire flew forward sweeping Wildheart off the ground as she soared into the sky.

"How are you doing back there," Spitfire asked.

"Could you be going any faster," Wildheart answered sarcastically. Spitfire started flying faster causing Wildheart to hold tighter.

"Don't joke around with me," Spitfire warned turning upside down.

"Alright, no jokes got it," Wildheart said dangling off Spitfire's back. Spitfire rolled to right side up showing that she was satisfied. Suddenly a magic blast sailed passed nearly hitting Spitfire. Wildheart turned to see three Changelings on following them.

"Alright now I'm mad," Spitfire hissed and she pulled up fast causing the Changelings to pass her. Spitfire grabbed one of the Changelings by the wing and then spinning around sent it hurtling toward the others. Spitfire flew over a Changeling in an arch; which Wildheart dropped onto the Changeling's back. Wildheart pulled the Changeling's wings to the right causing it to turn. Spitfire caught sight of what Wildheart was doing and lead her Changeling over to him. Wildheart gripped the Changeling's wings preventing it from changing course. As Spitfire flew over the Changeling; Wildheart leaped of its back causing the two Changelings to ram into each other head first.

"Got ya," Spitfire said catching Wildheart's fore-hooves as he started to descend.

"More company," Wildheart warned pointing behind Spitfire.

"Hold on," Spitfire said and dived in a barrel-roll. Wildheart swung his back-hooves catching a Changeling in the face sending in tumbling through the air. Suddenly a Changeling slammed into Spitfire causing her to lose her grip on Wildheart. As Wildheart fell he grabbed onto the hind-legs of a Changeling. Wildheart climbed onto the Changeling's back and grabbed one of its wings. In a wild flail the back of the Changeling's head collided against Wildheart's muzzle. Spitfire saw this and broke free from her Changeling's grasp and flew downward. Spitfire caught Wildheart just above tree level and started to arch her way back up when a magic blast caught her in the wing. Spitfire gasped in pain and began plummeting to the trees. Spitfire gained enough control to kick off a tree avoiding coalition. Spitfire slammed into the ground and they were sent tumbling.

"Spitfire, you alright," Wildheart asked getting to his hooves shakily.

"It's not my best day," Spitfire's voice turned Wildheart to see a black spike protruding through her wing. "I'm fine," Spitfire grimmest as Wildheart trotted over to her.

"Well so much for getting to the Resistance in a hurry," Wildheart murmured. Wildheart's ear twitched as he heard a faint clacking sound. Wildheart turned around to see a Changeling perched on a tree branch watching him and Spitfire. Two more Changelings joined it perching in opposite trees.

"Well," Wildheart prompted, "what are you waiting for?"

"We are only here to keep you from the Resistance," the Changelings hissed.

"What for," Wildheart demanded.

"Because you stand as hope to our sister in the Resistance," the Changelings hissed.

"Yeah and what gave you that opinion," Spitfire demanded, "Is your mother really so scared of one stallion."

"Our mother is not scared," the Changelings hissed leaping off the branch soaring forward. Wildheart sighed and simply held up his hoof stopping the lead Changeling in mid flight. Wildheart leaned forward to glare into the Changeling's eyes.

"If your mother is not scared then why did she send you three pawns," Wildheart growled; causing the Changeling's eyes to widen in anger. Wildheart then slammed his forehead into the Changeling's head knocking it to the ground senseless. Wildheart turned to see Spitfire pummeling a Changeling over and over again.

"This is for Soarin," Spitfire growled then delivering another strike added, "and that is for my wing." Movement out the corner of Wildheart's eye caused him to turn just in time to intercept a Changeling. Wildheart lifted the Changeling over his head causing it to cry out in terror. Wildheart then slammed the Changeling down pile-driving it into the ground.

"Prepare yourself, Wildheart," Spitfire called. Wildheart was about to ask what for; when Spitfire rolled over his back and cannonball-kicking a Changeling in the face. Wildheart grabbed the hoof of a Changeling and as Wildheart whiplashed it to the side Spitfire spun around catching the Changeling in the throat with a powerful kick. Soon the conflict was over as quick as it had started and Wildheart and Spitfire stood back to back panting with the bodies of seven Changelings scattered around.

"Ya know… we make a good team," Wildheart panted.

"I guess the stories about you aren't an old mare's tale after all," Spitfire huffed. "Now if there aren't any more interruptions; we best get going again."

"With your wing damaged we won't be able to fly," Wildheart sighed.

"Thank you for stating to obvious," Spitfire muttered then more clearly added, "however, I'm just as quick on my feet."

**Thank you for the 2k views.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Fluttershy walked quietly down the corridor thinking to herself. Fluttershy stopped noticing that a cave entrance was open.

"H-hello," Fluttershy whimpered tiptoeing over to the entrance. Fluttershy peaked out the opening she saw nopony.

"Hello, anypony out here," Fluttershy whimpered again slipping through the opening. A flash went off in the forest catching Fluttershy's eye. Suddenly a hoof covered Fluttershy's mouth muffling her scream. Fluttershy squirmed until she caught the face of Rainbow Dash who put her feathered wing to her lips. Rainbow Dash crept up to the ledge peering into the forest.

"Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy whispered.

"Don't worry it's me," Rainbow Dash whispered, "You had a dandelion sandwich for supper." Fluttershy walked up beside Rainbow Dash trembling.

"It's ok Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash whispered soothingly leaning against Fluttershy comfortingly. A second flash went off in the trees.

"It's a signal code," Rainbow Dash whispered, "but from who and what does it mean."

"What is going on out here," called a voice from the entrance.

"Shh," Rainbow Dash hissed turning to see a dark stallion. The stallion walked over to Rainbow Dash and scanned the trees.

"There was a signal," Rainbow Dash whispered, "something out there was trying to get somepony's attention here."

"I'm sure they were," the stallion said.

"Your loud mouth probable scared them off," Rainbow Dash retorted.

"All I see here are you two," the stallion said suspiciously.

"Hey we found that entrance open," Rainbow Dash hissed turning back to the stallion.

"You two should be more careful about where you go," the stallion said then turning to Fluttershy added, "especially after you just arrived here."

"Hey, leave her alone," Rainbow Dash hissed stepping in between the stallion and Fluttershy.

"Twilight Sparkle may say that you are the real Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, but it will take more than one unicorn to make me trust you," the stallion growled.

"Hold your tongue, soldier," Rainbow Dash growled.

"Just remember I've got my eye on you two," the stallion warned.

"I'm starting to think it's you we shouldn't trust," Rainbow Dash retorted. Suddenly Rainbow Dash felt a prick in her neck and started to feel sleepy. Rainbow Dash noticed that Fluttershy had collapsed a feathered dart sticking out of her neck.

"Maybe your right," the stallion sneered walking up to Rainbow Dash as she collapsed to one knee.

"You back-stabbing…," Rainbow Dash growled through gritted teeth then she collapsed to the ground unconscious. The insect-like figure of a Changeling flew up onto the ledge.

"There I did my part; know where is my payment," the stallion demanded. Suddenly a Changeling horn embedded into the stallion's back silencing him. The stallion fell to the ground dead.

"Queen Chrysalis thanks you," Banshee hissed. Then turning to the other Changeling Banshee hummed, "you will take the form of this fool; I will take these two to camp for interrogation."

"Affirmative," hummed the Changeling turning into the stallion.

Pain woke Rainbow Dash as she regained consciousness; her head felt like a rock. Rainbow Dash also noticed that her hooves and wings were bound. Rainbow Dash could make out the form of Fluttershy next to her. At the sight of Fluttershy bound; fury bubbled up within Rainbow Dash.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," wheezed a voice. Rainbow Dash strained her neck to see an earth-pony bound next to her and Fluttershy. The sight of the earth-pony made Rainbow Dash want to hurl. The earth-pony was badly beaten and covered in cuts.

"Take it from me it will serve you better," wheezed the earth-pony.

"What did they do to you," Rainbow Dash rasped.

"Me," wheezed the earth-pony, "why I invaded this camp so my comrades could get to the Resistance." A cracking startled Rainbow Dash turning her to see a Changeling walking up to them with a whip hovering in a magic aura.

"Alright I am, Banshee, your captor; lesson up and you may live longer," hissed the Changeling. Then Banshee caught site of Fluttershy still unconscious. Banshee cracked her whip over Fluttershy's head causing her to jolt awake.

"I said lesson," hissed Banshee marching over to Fluttershy who trembled before her.

"You touch one feather and I will kill three of you," Rainbow Dash growled shifting to a sitting position. Banshee's whip cracked catching Rainbow Dash across the face. Rainbow Dash fell; her left cheek was on fire and she could feel blood welting.

"Looks like we have a tough pony," Banshee hissed walking over to Rainbow Dash. Banshee looked down at Rainbow Dash who glared up at her.

"I've killed many ponies like you," Banshee hissed. "You, however may top my last tough pony; you may know a stallion named Soarin."

"Shut up," Rainbow Dash hissed; hot tears forming in her eyes.

"Aw, so you do know him," Banshee hissed, "That's good." Pain went through Rainbow Dash's wing as Banshee pressed down, but Rainbow Dash showed no response there was no way she was going to let the killer of Soarin have satisfaction. Banshee leaned down and whipped blood off Rainbow Dash's cheek.

"L-leave h-her alone," Fluttershy stammered sternly; causing Banshee to turn back to her.

"You have guts," Banshee hissed stepping toward Fluttershy, "I will enjoy ripping them out of you."

"Then why don't you just finish it," Rainbow Dash spat.

"Oh, that will come soon," Banshee hissed turning back to Rainbow Dash, "but we are going to have a little fun first."

"You can do what you want to me just leave them alone," wheezed the earth-pony.

"You are practily dead already," Banshee hissed walking over to the earth-pony, "but if you insist." Banshee's horn began to glow as the earth-pony was levitated off the ground.

"Let's try heat again," Banshee hissed; launching a beam of energy searing into the earth-pony's belly.

"Leave him alone," Rainbow Dash growled, "you coward." Banshee whipped her head around to face Rainbow Dash.

"Coward, huh," Banshee hissed.

"If my hooves weren't bound," Rainbow Dash growled. Banshee launched a beam of energy at Rainbow Dash which burned her bonds off.

"Show me that you aren't all talk," Banshee goaded. As soon as Banshee's words left her lips Rainbow Dash cannoned into her. Rainbow Dash drove Banshee through a tree sending her rolling. Rainbow Dash caught Banshee's hoof and swung her around against a boulder. Rainbow Dash stared in disappointment at Banshee as she crouch down in defeat.

"Is that it," Rainbow Dash prompted.

"Don't fall for that," warned the earth-pony. Banshee's hoof suddenly glowed green and she launched upward catching Rainbow Dash in the chest causing her to gasp for breath. Banshee spun around slamming Rainbow Dash into the boulder.

"Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy cried; then started chewing through her bonds. Banshee pinned Rainbow Dash to the boulder her eyes glowing green with fury. Rainbow Dash ducked under Banshee's hoof which shattered the rock surface above her.

"I can feel your fear, Rainbow Dash," Banshee hissed raising her hoof above her head. Rainbow Dash prepared herself for the end, but Banshee suddenly lurched. Rainbow Dash noticed Fluttershy clinging to Banshee's back her eyes tight shut.

"Get off my friend," Fluttershy demanded. Banshee hissed as she writhed around trying to loosen Fluttershy's hold. Suddenly Banshee's horn began glowing; then Banshee vanished leaving Fluttershy to fall to the ground.

"Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash rasped running up to the yellow Pegasus. Suddenly Changelings grabbed Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash from behind. Rainbow Dash squirmed in her Changeling's grasp as Banshee appeared before them.

"You won't be getting away that easily," Banshee hissed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Weaving Silver blinked her eyes open as a sudden chill came over her; a deep chill that seemed to penetrate her to the soul. _Something's happened_, Weaving Silver thought to herself as she sat up strait and walked through the chamber.

"Hey, watch it," Vinyl Scratch protested as Weaving Silver stepped on her tail.

"Sorry," Weaving Silver said un-soothingly; as she continued her way through.

"Mind telling me where you're headed," Vinyl Scratch demanded following Weaving Silver.

"None of your business," Weaving Silver retorted quickening her pace. Vinyl Scratch growled inwardly and caught up to Weaving Silver and spun her around slamming her against the wall.

"Look I know Twilight Sparkle has given you permission to wonder about, but to me you are still a Changeling," Vinyl Scratch growled. "So, tell me where you are going."

"Get off me," Weaving Silver hissed pushing Vinyl Scratch away, "and maybe I will tell you."

"I felt a strange feeling come over me; like something was out of place," Weaving Silver explained, "so I came out here to investigate."

"Well I'm not leaving your side, Changeling," Vinyl Scratch argued. Weaving Silver glared at Vinyl Scratch then snorted and turned around.

"Alright, just don't expect me to appreciate your company," Weaving Silver growled.

"Am I making you nervous, Changeling," Vinyl Scratch said as she followed. Weaving Silver sighed and ignored Vinyl Scratch's taunt.

"Good evening, Vinyl Scratch," greeted a dark stallion; Weaving Silver stiffened as the stallion passed.

"He's a Changeling," Weaving Silver murmured to Vinyl Scratch.

"What, he's been with us for years," Vinyl Scratch protested.

"Who's a Changeling," called a voice; turning Weaving Silver and Vinyl Scratch to see Applejack trotting up to them.

"Him," Weaving Silver said nodding to the dark stallion. Applejack gazed curiously at Weaving Silver who added, "I can tell."

"You there, Soot Hoofs," Applejack called turning the stallion.

"Yes, Lieutenant," answered the stallion.

"Have you seen Rainbow Dash; she as patrolling the corridors," Applejack asked.

"He's a Changeling," Weaving Silver hissed.

Applejack sighed, "It seems Weaving Silver here is accusing you of being a Changeling."

"She's a Changeling, Lieutenant," Soot Hoofs sputtered.

"Yes I am," Weaving Silver said, "And I can tell a Changeling when I see one." Applejack looked from Soot Hoofs to Weaving Silver and back.

"Come on, Lieutenant, I've been with you for years," Soot Hoofs shouted, "Are you really going to believe a Changeling's word over mine." Applejack narrowed her eyes threateningly then walked up to Soot Hoofs.

"Rainbow Dash told me about how Weaving Silver could tell a Changeling from a pony," Applejack said.

"So you've seen through my disguise," hissed Soot Hoofs turning into the form of a Changeling. Vinyl Scratch narrowed her eyes and fitted a disc into her disc launcher.

"Ah ah, Vinyl Scratch," hissed Soot Hoofs, "kill me and you will never find Rainbow Dash or Fluttershy." Vinyl Scratch lowered her disc launcher; then Weaving Silver charged forward slamming her hooves into the Changeling.

"Thanks for the tip," Weaving Silver hissed.

"Weaving Silver, tell me it was lying," Applejack demanded trotting over to her, "tell me that the Changelings don't have them." Weaving Silver turned to Applejack regretfully.

"I'm sorry, Applejack," Weaving Silver started but was caught off as Applejack's hoof caught her across the face knocking her to the floor.

"And know you have just killed are own bargaining chip," Applejack growled tears forming in her eyes, "You don't care about Rainbow Dash or Fluttershy do you."

"Shut up," Weaving Silver hissed her eyes flashing green.

"If my friends die because of this, Weaving Silver, you will die by my hoof," Applejack growled.

"Stop it," Weaving Silver shrieked tears running down her cheeks as a green aura surrounded her. Both Applejack and Vinyl Scratch backed away as Weaving Silver levitated off the ground.

"Stop blaming me for things that happen because I'm a Changeling," Weaving Silver shrieked her voice echoing off the cavern walls. "I hate it when I am blamed for every single problem that happens because I'm a Changeling spawn." Applejack and Vinyl Scratch stared as Weaving Silver dropped to the ground.

"I never mean for trouble, I just want to live in harmony, Applejack," Weaving Silver wept, "Can't you of all ponies understand that, being a bearer of the Elements of Harmony."

"Aw, suck it up, Weaving," Vinyl Scratch interrupted as she walked over to her.

Weaving Silver raised her head to gaze at Vinyl Scratch, "you used my name."

"What," Vinyl Scratch asked.

"You used my name," Weaving Silver repeated a smile coming to her face, "instead of calling me Changeling."

"Applejack," Weaving Silver shouted turning to the orange earth pony, "I swear on my life that I will bring Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy back unharmed."

"You better," Applejack demanded.

"Then there is not time to waste," Weaving Silver said turning.

"Wait," Applejack called.

"We wasted enough time," Weaving Silver argued turning back to Applejack.

"Vinyl Scratch will go with you," Applejack said.

"No offence but I work better alone," Weaving Silver retorted as Vinyl Scratch stepped up beside her.

"That wasn't a question, Weaving," Applejack growled; Vinyl Scratch grinned.

"I don't need a foal-sitter," Weaving Silver snorted, but turned and started down the corridor with Vinyl Scratch following.

"Looks like you are stuck with me," Vinyl Scratch stated as she trotted. Weaving Silver turned to Vinyl Scratch and forced the unicorn against the wall.

"Look _Elite Soldier_, I wouldn't care if you were one of the Princesses," Weaving Silver hissed, "because, in the Everfree forest you are just another plain old unicorn." "So, the minute we step out the base I suggest you shut up and do what I tell you." Weaving Silver released Vinyl Scratch whose mouth hung open as if she had just been slapped across the face. Vinyl Scratch adjusted her shades nervously and followed Weaving Silver.

"Is that supposed to be open," Weaving Silver asked pointing to an opening.

"No," Vinyl Scratch answered trotting to the opening. Vinyl Scratch and Weaving Silver examined the small ledge. Vinyl Scratch rushed over to the body of a dark stallion.

"Soot Hoofs," Vinyl Scratch indentified. A horn wound in Soot Hoofs' back sprout green veins.

"Banshee," Weaving Silver hissed causing Vinyl Scratch turn to her, "I'd recognize her poison anywhere." "She must have taken Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy."

"Which way," Vinyl Scratch demanded standing up. Weaving Silver closed her eyes in concentration expanding her Changeling hive-mind.

"You won't be getting away that easy," hissed Banshee's voice. Weaving Silver also felt four more Changeling minds other that Banshee's.

"What are you doing," Vinyl Scratch demanded interrupting Weaving Silver's hive-mind.

"They are northwest of here," Weaving Silver reported spreading her wings.

"How do you know," Vinyl Scratch demanded.

"It's Changeling related you wouldn't care," Weaving Silver answered lifting off, but Vinyl Scratch caught Weaving Silver's tail and pulled her back down.

"I am ordering you to tell me how you know," Vinyl Scratch shouted.

"Alright, the Changelings possess a mind connection," Weaving Silver explained, "I can access the connection."

"You mean you can communicate telepathically," Vinyl Scratch stated.

"That is how I can tell a Changeling from a pony," Weaving Silver explained, "I use this ability to avoid other Changelings." "Now, if you want to rescue Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, we need to go now."

"Hold on," Vinyl Scratch warned her horn glowing.

"What are **you** doing," Weaving Silver asked.

"Teleport spell," Vinyl Scratch answered, "Twilight taught me." Vinyl Scratch's horn flashed; then she and Weaving Silver vanished.

Banshee glanced from Rainbow Dash to Fluttershy who were held tightly by Changelings. Banshee turned to Rainbow Dash and trotted up to her.

"I thought you would be more fun than Soarin," Banshee's sneer was caught off as Rainbow Dash's hind-hoof caught her in the muzzle knocking her to the ground. Banshee scrambled to her feet to glare at Rainbow Dash blood flowing from her nose.

"That's it," Banshee spat blood flying from her muzzle as she turned to Fluttershy her horn glowing. Rainbow Dash squirmed in the grip of her Changelings. Fluttershy grimmest as Banshee touched her horn to Fluttershy's wing.

"Oh, look I've touched a feather," Banshee hissed turning to Rainbow Dash; then she turned back to Fluttershy.

"No," Rainbow Dash shrieked as she struggled in her grasp.

Suddenly sparks caused Banshee to turn around to see a white flash. Banshee covered her eyes as the light exploded outward.

"Surprise," Vinyl Scratch shouted launching discs outward sailing into the Changelings who held Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Vinyl Scratch turned and launched a disc at Banshee who swerved away leaving the disc to sail past her and into the trees. Weaving Silver burst forward catching Banshee in the jaw with her hind-hoof. Banshee and Weaving Silver tumbled into the bushes. Weaving Silver gasped as Banshee's magic blast caught her in the shoulder; Weaving Silver kicked Banshee away.

"Alright which one of you is Banshee," Rainbow Dash's voice called turning Weaving Silver.

"She is of course," Weaving Silver shouted pointing at Banshee; but realized Banshee had turned into her pony form who was pointing back at her.

"You have to give me something more than pointing," Rainbow Dash said.

"Rainbow Dash, when we first met; we rescued two fillies," Weaving Silver said.

"When was that," Rainbow Dash asked.

"Six sunrises ago," Weaving Silver answered, Rainbow Dash turned to Banshee.

"She read that from my mind," Banshee protested.

"Hit me, Rainbow Dash," Weaving Silver stated.

"What," Rainbow Dash sputtered.

"Hit me," Weaving Silver repeated.

"You have to be, Weaving Silver," Rainbow Dash said.

"I could, but I could still be Banshee," Weaving Silver said.

"But you…," Rainbow Dash protested.

"For the love of Equestria, Rainbow Dash, hit me," Weaving Silver demanded. Rainbow Dash struck Weaving Silver across the face knocking her to the ground.

"Come on, Rainbow Dash," Weaving Silver nagged, "would you really hold back against Soarin's killer." Rainbow Dash slammed both her fore-hooves against Weaving Silver sending her flying.

"What was the point of that, big sister," Banshee hummed a smile coming to her face. Weaving Silver turned back to Rainbow Dash blood flowing from her nose and her jaw was twisted awkwardly.

"I can regenerate; Banshee can't" Weaving Silver said; Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped as the blood flowed back into Weaving Silver's nose and her jaw snapped back in place.

"But why have me hit you," Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because I trust you," Weaving Silver answered.

"Aw, isn't that cute," Banshee hissed turning back into her Changeling form. Suddenly two discs lodged into Banshee's back causing her to screech in pain. Rainbow Dash turned and leaped on Banshee driving her to the ground.

"This is for Soarin," Rainbow Dash shouted slamming her fore-hooves down on Banshee's chest. Ribs cracked under the force of Rainbow Dash's hooves.

"You feel that, Changeling," Rainbow Dash hissed pressing down on Banshee, "that is the pain I felt." Banshee hissed in pain; then her horn started glowing. Rainbow Dash ducked away from Banshee's magic blast; then Banshee vanished.

"Horse-apples," Rainbow Dash swore aloud as she stared at the ground where Banshee had been.

"Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy gasped as she wrapped her hooves around Rainbow Dash.

"Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash rasped returning the hug.

"We have a wounded pony up here," called Vinyl Scratch. Weaving Silver trotted up to Vinyl Scratch to find herself facing a familiar face.

"Stag," Weaving Silver muttered.

"You," Stag rasped one eye opening.

"We are getting you out of here, Stag," Vinyl Scratch reassured. "I can only teleport two individuals at a time," Vinyl Scratch said turning to Weaving Silver, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy.

"Go, get him out of here," Weaving Silver said, "we can make it home."

"But," Vinyl Scratch protested.

"Go on, Vinyl Scratch," Rainbow Dash ordered. Vinyl Scratch nodded then her horn began to glow, and she and Stag vanished.

"Thank you, Weaving," Rainbow Dash said turning to Weaving Silver, "I guess I owe you one."

"Don't mention it; I'd do it for anypony," Weaving Silver answered.

"Let's go," Rainbow Dash said with a smile as she spread her wings. Weaving Silver and Rainbow Dash launched into the air with Fluttershy in between.

"You saved Fluttershy, Weaving," Rainbow Dash said, "for that I assure you that our friendship is restored."

"Thank you, Rainbow," Weaving Silver answered as they soared through the sky to the Resistance.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Queen Chrysalis' angry screech echoed throughout the Canterlot Palace ruin. Banshee crouched down before Chrysalis averting her gaze from Chrysalis' hard glare. Banshee kept her weight all to one side. Chrysalis walked over to Banshee and raised her head with her hoof. Chrysalis' serpentine eyes widened as she looked upon Banshee's face that bore scrapes and bruises.

"Who did this to you," Chrysalis demanded.

"Rainbow Dash," Banshee answered, "With the help of, Weaving Silver."

Chrysalis turned away hissing, "and they call us vermin."

"Beside that we now know where the Resistance lies," Banshee reported flinching away from Chrysalis.

"Yes, we will attack and I will personally plunge my horn through the heart of the Resistance," Chrysalis hissed, "I will teach those foolish ponies to oppose me."

"Mother let me kill, big sister," Banshee hummed.

"_Kill_ Weaving Silver," Chrysalis thought, "no, I will make her watch as I destroy her world." "And then only then when Weaving Silver has nothing left will I kill that traitor." "No, I'm not going to kill Weaving Silver; I'm going to destroy her existence."

"To think she is our kin," Banshee hummed.

"Inform the colony we attack at sundown," Chrysalis hummed.

"Yes, Mistress," Banshee hummed bowing low; then vanished.

Banshee appeared in Everfree forest surrounded by Changelings, drones and soldiers alike.

"Our Mother has given the order that we will attack at sundown," Banshee hummed as she walked down the ranks of Changelings.

"Why don't we attack now," hummed a drone from the crowd.

"Because they will be expecting us," Banshee hummed.

"But we will have the advantage," hummed the drone.

"Are you questioning our Mother's orders," Banshee hissed turning to the crowd. The drone stepped forward to gaze down at Banshee.

"I question you," the drone hissed, "after your recent defeat I question whether or not you are worthy of command." There was a flash and the drone looked down at the burning hole in its chest.

"I assure you, Shade, I have no intention of command," Banshee hissed; catching the drone as he fell. "I intent to be the Queen," Banshee hissed flinging Shade to the ground.

"Anyone else want to question me," Banshee hissed turning to the crowd causing them to back up.

"Good," Banshee hummed, "now we are going to attack the Resistance at sundown." The Changelings reared up in agreement. Banshee gazed down at the drone's body before her. _How may Changelings are questioning my command_, Banshee thought as she walked back through the crowd. _Just wait one day I will rule and then they will learn how wrong they are_.

Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash stood in a small chamber with Weaving Silver before them.

"Weaving Silver, step forward please," Twilight Sparkle requested. Weaving Silver did as she was told walking forward until she stood a foot away from Twilight Sparkle.

"For your determination, and for bringing Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy back to us, on behalf of the Mane Six, I feel no regret that I welcome you as a full member of the Resistance," Twilight Sparkle said. "You will no longer have restricted access."

"Thank you, Twilight," Weaving Silver answered tears coming to her eyes, "I can't thank you enough for your trust."

"You've earned it, Weaving," Rainbow Dash said, "If nothing else you've earned our trust." Shock went through Rainbow Dash as Weaving Silver ran out the chamber.

"Weaving, wait," Rainbow Dash hollered running after. Rainbow Dash followed Weaving Silver down the corridor to an entrance. Weaving Silver walked out onto the ledge looking up into the sky.

"You gain our trust and you just leave," Rainbow Dash asked walking out.

"This is too much for me, Rainbow Dash," Weaving Silver sighed, "I have lived so long without trust I don't want to lose it."

"Hey, Weaving," Rainbow Dash soothed walking up beside Weaving Silver who turned away. "For the love of Celestia; at least look at me." Weaving Silver turned to Rainbow Dash; tears were streaming down her face.

"I won't be able to bare the pain of losing your trust," Weaving Silver wept, "And you will die if you follow me."

"Weaving Silver, you are the most stubborn, determined, selfless mare I have ever met," Rainbow Dash said, "And if I die following you, then I will die following you."

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash," Weaving Silver sighed. Suddenly Weaving Silver saw movement in the forest below.

"Look," Weaving Silver said point to the trees.

"I saw it," Rainbow Dash said coming up to the ledge. Weaving Silver nearly broke down again as she recognized the earth-pony coming out of the trees. Weaving Silver launched into the air with Rainbow Dash behind. Weaving Silver landed at the bottom of the slope.

"W-Wildheart," Weaving Silver stammered.

"Weaving Silver," Wildheart gasped running forward practily lifting Weaving Silver off the ground in a hug.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my…," Rainbow Dash gasped as she caught sight of Spitfire beside Wildheart; then noticed Spitfire's wing folded painfully.

"Close your mouth, Rainbow Dash," Spitfire remarked, "I'm ok."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Spitfire," Rainbow Dash gasped again.

"Yes it's me," Spitfire remarked, "and yes you can have my autograph, **again**, when we get inside." Rainbow Dash nodded grinning from ear to ear. Spitfire sighed walking forward she closed Rainbow Dash's mouth with her hoof.

Wildheart released Weaving Silver then gave her a long stare of regret.

"I thought you didn't want to fight," Weaving Silver said.

"I fight for you, Weaving Silver," Wildheart said.

"Thank you, Wildheart," Weaving Silver said. Suddenly Weaving Silver flinched as her mind seemed to burst open.

"Enjoying yourself, Weaving Silver," hummed Chrysalis' voice, "you better for you will not survive the night."

"What is it," Wildheart asked.

"Chrysalis," Weaving Silver grimmest as her mind closed.

"Rainbow Dash we need to get inside now," Weaving Silver shouted. Rainbow Dash turned to Weaving Silver and noticed the urgent look in her blue eyes.

"Got it," Rainbow Dash answered turning to the slope. Suddenly a green orb fell from the sky landing where Spitfire had been not a moment before. The large more insect form of a Changeling drone rose up from the crater.

"Run," Weaving Silver shouted as a second orb landed next to her, "inside now." Weaving Silver helped Spitfire up the slope with Wildheart beside her. Another orb embedded in the slope beside Wildheart. A drone flew out from the crater only to receive a hind-hoof to the muzzle. The drone tumbled down the slope only to be replaced by three more drones. Wildheart reared up and slammed his hooves down sending cracks through the surface causing rocks to tumble down toward the drones. Wildheart turned to see a Changeling flying toward him. In the last instant the Changeling was knocked away with a magic blast. Wildheart turned to see a mint green unicorn standing on the ledge.

"Come on," Lyra shouted. Wildheart nodded bounding up the remainder of the slope.

"Thanks," Wildheart panted as he passed. Lyra nodded launching another magic blast driving another drone down the slope. Lyra made her way across the ledge her horn glowing. Suddenly a magic blast seared into Lyra's side knocking her away. Lyra turned to see Banshee flying toward her horn glowing. Prepared herself for the end; then she was in the base with Twilight Sparkle standing over her.

"Take her to the infirmary," Twilight Sparkle ordered.

"The great Twilight Sparkle," Banshee hissed as she landed on the ledge. Instantly Banshee launched a magic blast a Twilight Sparkle only for the green missile to dissolve on a shield. Twilight Sparkle vanished causing Banshee to stiffen and turn around to receive Twilight Sparkle's magic blast to the chest. Banshee tumble across the ledge; leaping into the air Banshee flew back at Twilight Sparkle. Banshee flew up short as Twilight Sparkle unleashed a wave of magic sending Banshee flying off the cliff. Twilight Sparkle felt a splat of moisture as a huge rain drop landed on her head running down the side of her face. A second drop fell followed with a third then broke into a full downpour as Banshee flew into the air.

"The legends are true I guess," Banshee hissed as she hovered over the cliff. Twilight Sparkle launched three missiles at Banshee who swerved to the side launching her own. Twilight Sparkle produced a magic bubble around herself as the magic blast impacted driving her back into the cliff wall.

"Banshee," Weaving Silver hissed turning Banshee to see lightning silhouette Weaving Silver against the night sky. Weaving Silver dove toward Banshee silver lightning streaking behind her. Banshee swerved away flying in a wide arch to soar strait at Weaving Silver.

"Weaving," Wildheart called as dashing to the ledge as Weaving Silver and Banshee plunged downward. Suddenly Queen Chrysalis herself dropped down from the sky to land in behind Wildheart. Chrysalis launched a magic blast at Wildheart's exposed back but the missile evaporated against a magic shield. Chrysalis turned to Twilight Sparkle who launched her own magic blast which evaporated against her shield.

"You think you can defeat me," Chrysalis hissed, "Princess Celestia herself." Twilight Sparkle's magic blast caught Chrysalis in the face stopping her mid-sentence. Chrysalis recoiled, and stared back at the mare who dared to land a hit on her.

Banshee drove Weaving Silver downward; Weaving Silver beat her wings swerving at the last minute avoiding impact. Banshee and Weaving Silver clung to each other as the zipped along a foot or so from the ground. Banshee smiled as her horn began to glow; Weaving Silver tried to free herself, but she and Banshee vanished.

A flash went off in the Canterlot Palace and Weaving Silver rolled across the cracked marble floor. Weaving Silver pushed herself up to find her face to face with a petrified pony. A sudden kick in the side sent Weaving Silver across the floor reminding her that she wasn't alone.

"Like what we've done to the place, big sister," Banshee hissed; turning Weaving Silver to see Banshee lying on a throne formed out of petrified ponies, "one day I will sit here."

"Tartarus will freeze over before you rule Equestria," Weaving Silver hissed slamming into Banshee smashing through the throne.

"You broke Mother's throne," Banshee hissed.

"She is not my mother," Weaving Silver hissed.

"Oh, Weaving," Banshee hissed using Weaving Silver's name for the first time in their lives, "You will always be known as Chrysalis's daughter." Weaving Silver froze in shock; Banshee took the moment to throw Weaving Silver across the chamber.

"What you didn't know," Banshee asked sounding shocked. Weaving Silver shrieked in pain as Banshee's horn pierced her shoulder.

"Yes, sister, my poison will finish you," Banshee hissed wrenching her horn free, "you have little less than five minutes to live." Weaving Silver writhed on the ground as her body seemed to burn. Banshee grabbed Weaving Silver and flung her through the window that bore the Elements of Harmony defeating Discord.

"Chrysalis want you to watch her destroy the Resistance," Banshee sighed, "but I guess she will have to settle for this."

"Not quite yet, little sister," Weaving Silver hummed. Banshee turned around staring in disbelief as Weaving Silver hovered in the window.

"How," Banshee hummed, "nopony can survive my poison."

"I'm made of tough stuff," Weaving Silver hummed charging forward driving Banshee off the ground. Weaving Silver and Banshee slammed into the Elements of Harmony chamber door.

"You have plagued my life for long enough," Weaving Silver hissed as she slammed her hooves down on Banshee's back with a sickening crunch. Weaving Silver looked down at Banshee the look of pure hatred still lingered in Banshee's eyes. Weaving Silver stared in awe as Banshee body seemed crack like a shell. Banshee's body then fell to pieces leaving nothing. _Maybe if she cared for somepony else in her life she wouldn't have turned out hollow,_ Weaving Silver thought.

"Weaving Silver," called a voice turning Weaving Silver to see three faint outlines of Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence.

"I don't have time for this," Weaving Silver said.

"We know that you have no care for us," answered the Princesses, "but listen."

"The Resistance is under attack," Weaving Silver said.

"We know," answered the Princesses, "you must bring the Elements to the bearers." Weaving Silver suddenly understood the importance of the matter. Princess Celestia stepped forward and opened the Elements of Harmony chamber. Celestia turned to Weaving Silver levitating the chest toward her. Weaving Silver now understood the trust that Celestia was putting in her.

"Now go, bring the Elements," Celestia said and the three Princesses began to fade.

"Wait," Weaving Silver asked causing the Princesses to return.

"Yes," asked the Princesses.

"Is Chrysalis my mother," Weaving Silver asked. The Princesses were silent for a long moment then Celestia stepped forward.

"Yes," Celestia answered.

"And still you trust me," Weaving Silver asked.

"Your mother doesn't define who you are," answered Princess Luna.

"Thank you," Weaving Silver said as the Princesses faded.

**To clarify Drones male Changelings. Thank you, please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Queen Chrysalis launched a magic blast at Twilight Sparkle only for it to ricochet off a magic shield. Twilight Sparkle launched an arching magic pulse toward Chrysalis whose horn sliced through the wave causing it to pass harmlessly. Twilight Sparkle rolled to the side avoiding Chrysalis's magic wave; then Twilight Sparkle started to rise into the air on a levitating rock.

"You are powerful aren't you," Chrysalis hissed, "Celestia would be proud." Twilight Sparkle sent a shower of rocks streaking toward Chrysalis which bounced off her magic shield. Twilight Sparkle was surrounded by an aura of magic her eyes white orbs of magic. Chrysalis was suddenly driven to the ground as she was surrounded by a magic binding; chains of pure magic latched on to her hooves. _Banishment_, Chrysalis thought as she struggled against the restraints.

"The last spell Celestia taught me," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Changelings, converge on me," Chrysalis hummed. Changelings flew in from all directions landing on the ledge. Rainbow Dash rammed into a Changeling that was flying toward Twilight Sparkle. A Changeling launched a magic blast at Twilight Sparkle who swerved away causing her spell to disrupt. Twilight Sparkle launched her own missile at the Changeling knocking it out of the air. Twilight Sparkle turned around to see Chrysalis charging at her. Wildheart leaped onto Chrysalis' back driving her to the ground. Wildheart gripped Chrysalis' wings preventing her from flying.

"Twilight, take the shot," Wildheart shouted as Chrysalis struggle against his grip. Chrysalis squirmed as Twilight Sparkle's horn started to glow. Chrysalis lurched forward avoiding Twilight Sparkle's magic blast causing it to catch Wildheart in the face. Wildheart tumble off Chrysalis half-dazed only to stop inches off the ground. Chrysalis launched Wildheart at Twilight Sparkle sending both tumbling. Twilight Sparkle's horn glowed catching Wildheart as he tumbled over the edge of the cliff.

"I've got you," Twilight Sparkle said; although she had never met Wildheart before he had saved her life. Twilight Sparkle grimmest in pain as Chrysalis's hoof kicked her in the side. Twilight Sparkle was rolled over to face Chrysalis.

"Know Twilight, I've got you," Chrysalis hissed. Chrysalis pinned Twilight Sparkle down with her magic causing Twilight Sparkle's spell to disrupt causing Wildheart to drop down the slop. Chrysalis drove one of her holed hooves on top of Twilight Sparkle.

"Twilight," Rainbow Dash called flying toward Chrysalis only to slam into a magic barrier. Rainbow Dash pounded on the barrier trying to get through; Chrysalis turned to Rainbow Dash.

"Surrender," Chrysalis ordered "or I will crush the life from Twilight Sparkle like an egg." Twilight Sparkle strained her neck to glance at Rainbow Dash.

"I'm sorry, Twilight," Rainbow Dash said; then turning to Chrysalis added, "I surrender."

"That's what I like about you ponies," Chrysalis said lifting her hoof off Twilight Sparkle. Then Chrysalis drove her crooked horn through Twilight Sparkle's chest.

"No," Rainbow Dash wailed as Chrysalis flung Twilight off her horn and into a wall.

"Twilight," Rainbow Dash called.

"Don't worry you're next," Chrysalis said levitating Rainbow Dash toward her. Suddenly a silver flash went off in the distance. Both Rainbow Dash and Chrysalis turned to see a bright silver streak streaming across the sky towards them. Rainbow Dash caught sight of Weaving Silver before she slammed head first into Chrysalis causing Rainbow Dash to drop to the ground.

"I will not let you destroy Equestria," Weaving Silver vowed; while on top of Chrysalis.

"Aw, isn't that cute," Chrysalis hissed batting Weaving Silver away and into the wall. Pain went through Weaving Silver's tail as Chrysalis stomped down on it preventing her from moving.

"I know that you are resistant to changeling magic," Chrysalis said her horn beginning to glow "but that only allows the pain to last longer." Chrysalis then unleashed a blast of magic searing into Weaving Silver.

"You are a weak fool," Chrysalis sneered encasing Weaving Silver in a globe of magic causing intense pain to go through her entire body.

"Weaving," Rainbow Dash called charging toward Chrysalis only to bounce off a magic shield.

"My, my, Weaving Silver, you sure do have devoted friends," Chrysalis complemented as she continued her cruel attack on Weaving Silver who was now barely conscious. Chrysalis frowned at her victim below her; she had expected to have more fun with this particular specimen. So Chrysalis decided to go with provoking Weaving Silver.

"This is disappointing, Weaving Silver," Chrysalis scolded, "I thought you would put up more of a fight being half changeling and possessing my blood." "But sadly it seems I was wrong." Chrysalis levitated Weaving Silver inches away from her slowly suffocating her.

"Come on, Weaving don't be stubborn, show me the power that lies within you," Chrysalis changed "for you don't have long to live."

"No I won't," Weaving Silver gasped before collapsing limply in the sphere.

"What was that, Weaving," Chrysalis sneered dangling Weaving Silver in front of her.

"I don't think I heard you," Chrysalis sneered before flinging Weaving Silver's limp body off the side of the cliff.

"Weaving," Rainbow Dash cried, pounding on the force field before her. Once again Rainbow Dash had been left unable to help a friend.

"What," Chrysalis hissed turning to Rainbow Dash "I thought you didn't care for her anymore." Rainbow Dash's eyes flashed as she prepared to give her life just as so many of her friends had.

"Brave, but foolish," Chrysalis mused as she walked around the cliff ignoring Rainbow Dash. Chrysalis stalked over to Twilight's motionless body. Suddenly Rainbow Dash zoomed forward in between Chrysalis and her friend's body.

"Touch her and you die," Rainbow Dash growled.

"Is that so," Chrysalis hissed; then her magic slammed into Rainbow Dash knocking her away. Chrysalis then placed her hoof on top of Twilight's body.

"Oh look, I'm touching her," Chrysalis taunted scraping her hoof down Twilight's body. Suddenly Rainbow Dash slammed into Chrysalis only to bounce off the hard changeling hide.

"Really, you tried that," Chrysalis mused placing her other hoof on top of Rainbow Dash applying presser to the cyan Pegasus.

"Chrysalis," rasped a voice turning Chrysalis to see Weaving Silver floating onto the cliff.

"You just won't die will you," Chrysalis hissed.

"I'm stubborn, remember," Weaving Silver replied with a smile.

"After I'm through with you," Chrysalis hissed stalking toward Weaving Silver "you'll wish you stayed out of this."

"No, Chrysalis, _you_ will wish you never seduced my father," Weaving Silver growled a green glow in her eyes. Chrysalis narrowed her eyes and launched a blast of green energy at Weaving Silver, but with the ability to maneuver she dodged to the side. Weaving Silver leaped over a second blast then landed in a roll to avoid a third blast.

"Not so powerful against a moving target are you, Chrysalis," Weaving Silver taunted.

"Think you're so fast, Weaving," Chrysalis hissed "let's do something about that." Chrysalis turned and shot a blast at the rock face above Twilight's body. Weaving Silver shot forward catching the rock on her back shielding Twilight from the shower. A blast of energy slammed into Weaving Silver sending jolts through her body. Weaving Silver ignored the pain however still lifting the rock off the ground. Rainbow Dash ducked under the rock and gently lifted Twilight out from under. Weaving Silver grimmest as she thrust the rock off her back, and leaped into the air narrowly avoiding a blast of energy. Chrysalis' hoof slammed into Weaving Silver pinning her against the rocky cliff.

"Now, let's try this again," Chrysalis said her horn glowing; then an apple hit Chrysalis in the head. Chrysalis turned to see Applejack coming forward with Rarity, Fluttershy, Wildheart, and the rest of the Resistance behind.

"I'm not finished with this pest yet," Chrysalis hissed annoyed; as she launched a blast of energy at Applejack. Applejack skidded to a halt as the blast collided with a magical force field. Chrysalis stared at the glowing field that repealed her magic. Chrysalis turned back to Weaving Silver to find that the changeling horn had appeared on her forehead, and glowed with magic.

"Surprise," Weaving Silver said launching a bolt of energy into Chrysalis causing her to back away. Weaving Silver landed her sides heaving as her horn disappeared.

"Twilight," Applejack cried as she caught sight of the body.

"Get her out of here," Weaving Silver instructed not taking her eyes off Chrysalis. The others did as they were told, but Wildheart still stood beside Weaving Silver.

"I'm not leaving," Wildheart insisted. Weaving Silver turned to him the one pony who trusted her completely; even though he knew what she was.

"Please go," Weaving Silver begged.

"I won't leave you to die by Chrysalis' cruel hooves," Wildheart argued.

"I'm sorry but you don't have a choice in this," Weaving Silver said as she forced Wildheart into the resistance's base with her magic and closed the magic door.

"Now it's just you and me," Weaving Silver said turning to Chrysalis. Weaving Silver charged toward Chrysalis; ducking under a blast and launched a hoof into Chrysalis' muzzle driving her upward. Chrysalis spun in the sky and glared down at Weaving Silver below her. Weaving Silver launched after Chrysalis and collided with the changeling queen in a blast of green. Chrysalis had caught Weaving Silver and now she dived toward the ground. Chrysalis drove Weaving Silver into the ground with so much force the whole cliff shook violently. Chrysalis stood up half dazed herself as she looked down at the crater Weaving Silver was embedded in. Chrysalis reached down and shook Weaving Silver; to find no movement.

"That was too easy," Chrysalis said as she walked away from the crater. Chrysalis turned to the rock face the resistance had disappeared behind.

"Come out," Chrysalis called "you have lost."

"Not quite yet," Weaving Silver grimmest; turning Chrysalis to stare stunned as Weaving Silver rose shakily to her hooves.

"You are impossible," Chrysalis growled as she stalked back to Weaving Silver.

"I refuse to die while you still live," Weaving Silver vowed. Chrysalis narrowed her eyes then launched a blast of energy at Weaving Silver sending the weakened Pegasus through the stone wall.

"Weaving," Rainbow Dash called as she and Wildheart dashed over to her broken body. The determined look was still printed on Weaving Silver's face.

"She, she can't be dead," Rainbow Dash said "she deserves to live for much more than to die like this." Wildheart gazed down sadly at Weaving Silver, no words could describe how he now felt. He had known Weaving Silver since she was a filly vowing to her father that he would protect her. _I'm sorry Celestia I failed_, Wildheart thought as he knelt over Weaving Silver. Suddenly hope entered Wildheart as the light seemed to return to Weaving Silver's eyes. Weaving Silver sat up her broken bones cracking back in place.

"Weaving, stop," begged Rainbow Dash and Wildheart together "you're killing yourself."

"I won't die while Chrysalis lives," Weaving Silver vowed again rising to her hooves.

"I won't let you kill yourself," Rainbow Dash said stepping in front of Weaving Silver.

"Why?" Weaving Silver asked narrowing her eyes.

"What," Rainbow Dash asked blinking.

"Why this sudden change," Weaving Silver asked "three days ago you wanted me dead."

"Weaving, I…," Rainbow Dash started.

"Don't you start with the whole I'm sorry tactic," Weaving Silver snapped.

"I'm not letting you pass," Rainbow Dash said standing in front of Weaving Silver.

"Don't get in my way," Weaving Silver growled.

"Twilight," Applejack shouted from the back of the cavern. Weaving Silver turned to see ponies hunched over the purple unicorn. Weaving Silver sighed then worked her way over to Twilight's body. Applejack turned blocking Weaving Silver's path.

"Move please," Weaving Silver asked.

"Get away," Applejack hissed.

"I can help her," Weaving Silver argued.

"How can you, she's dead," Applejack growled.

"Please let me help," Weaving Silver begged. Applejack looked about to refuse, but when she looked deep in Weaving Silver's eyes she could see that Weaving Silver meant what she said.

"Alright," Applejack agreed, "but be careful with Twilight." Weaving Silver nodded then crouched down in front of Twilight Sparkle's body. A faint pale yellow light encircled Weaving Silver and Twilight. A faint outline of a pony flowed out of Weaving Silver and descended into Twilight Sparkle's body. Applejack watched in awe as Twilight Sparkle's eyes blinked open.

"Twilight," shouted voices from everypony. Twilight Sparkle rose to her hooves and turned to her friends in turn. Finally Twilight Sparkle turned to Weaving Silver who hung back.

"What happened," Twilight Sparkle gasped, "was I."

"Dead, yes," Weaving Silver answered.

"Then how am I still alive," Twilight Sparkle asked, quickly adding "not that I'm complaining."

"She brought you back to life," Applejack answered.

"What," Twilight Sparkle gasped turning back to Weaving Silver who bowed her head. Twilight Sparkle walked over to Weaving Silver placing her hoof on Weaving Silver's head.

"Thank you, Weaving Silver," Twilight Sparkle said. Weaving Silver looked into Twilight Sparkle's eyes.

"I brought you something," Weaving Silver said as she conjured the chest of the Elements in front of her.

"The Elements of Harmony," Twilight Sparkle gasped, "but how only Celestia can open the Canterlot Tower."

"Never mind that put them on," Weaving Silver replied. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash slipped the necklaces on and Twilight Sparkle fitted the tiara on.

"We need Pinkie Pie, the Element of Laughter," Applejack said.

"Here I am," called the cheerful voice of Pinkie Pie as she bounced over to the rest of the mane six.

"Pinkie," Fluttershy gasped.

"Fluttershy, oh it's you," Pinkie Pie shouted grabbing Fluttershy in a huge bear-hug. A boom at the entrance caused everypony to turn to see Chrysalis standing before them.

"Ready, girls," Twilight Sparkle said.

"How," Chrysalis gasped when she noticed Twilight Sparkle, "I killed you."

"You did, Chrysalis," answered the mane six together, "And that was your biggest mistake, your majesty." The Mane Six stood before Chrysalis the Elements shining then exploded in a blast of rainbow light.

"No," Chrysalis shrieked as the Elements of Harmony blasted into her. Chrysalis was blasted through the entrance of the Resistance and launched out across Equestria. The Mane Six were lowered onto the cavern floor.

"We did it," shouted the Resistance, "Chrysalis is defeated." Weaving Silver smiled but hung back as the Resistance moved in to the Mane Six.

"Hold on, hold on, everypony," Rainbow Dash interrupted suddenly causing Weaving Silver to brighten. Rainbow Dash trotted over to Weaving Silver.

"Without Weaving Silver, Twilight Sparkle would still be dead and we would still be fighting," Rainbow Dash announced, "I want to hear a round of cheers for, Weaving."

"Me too," Fluttershy piped in trotting over to Rainbow Dash and Weaving Silver, "Thank you, Weaving."

"You brought me back to life, Weaving Silver," Twilight Sparkle said trotting up to Weaving Silver, "I can not thank you enough." By the time Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie trotted up Weaving Silver was feeling uncomfortable under all the stares. After all the long years of solitude and rejection; smiles of acceptance were almost too much for Weaving Silver to bear.

"Thank you, Weaving Silver," applauded the Resistance.

"I don't know what to say everypony," Weaving Silver murmured tears coming to her eyes. Then Weaving Silver no longer cared what happened; for the first time in her life she finally had friends and a home.

"Congratulations, my subjects," called a voice turning everypony to see Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence standing in the cavern entrance.

"Princess Celestia," Twilight Sparkle gasped as she galloped over to Celestia.

"You have all prevailed over Chrysalis' tyranny," Princess Celestia congratulated, "And learned a valuable lesson in Friendship in the process." The Resistance parted to reveal Weaving Silver who hide her gaze from the Princesses.

"Acceptance is big part in Friendship," the Princesses said, "for friends are not always what you would expect." "Weaving Silver, step forward please," beckoned the Princesses. Weaving Silver moved over to the Princesses still averting her gaze.

"For your perseverance through self-doubt we gladly welcome you as a member of our subjects," the Princesses said. Weaving Silver slowly turned her gaze upon the Princesses.

"Your offer is generous," Weaving Silver began, "but I respectfully and regretfully have to decline your offer." Princess Celestia tilted her head at Weaving Silver rejection, and the Resistance looked on in silence.

"Weaving," Rainbow Dash started as she stared at Weaving Silver.

"I was born into the binding hoof of Chrysalis' leadership," Weaving Silver explained, "I respectfully request that I live my life in freedom."

"We understand your decision, Weaving Silver, and we will grant you your request," the Princesses agreed.

"Thank you," Weaving Silver answered.

The End

Or is it.

**Thank you for reading my story everypony. I plan on writing more.**

**I would like to know who is everyone's favorite character in the story, please review.**

**Find out what happens next in Tinted Flight. s/8817191/1/Tinted-Flight**


End file.
